Sidera Et Destinatum
by Sabastu
Summary: Hilando destinos es que se forman las historias, y bajo el martillo del herrero es que se afianzan las leyendas. Una diosa tejedora y un dios herrero serán llevados a su encuentro por designios del universo y la avaricia de un dios de los cielos. ¿Qué descubrirán ambos dioses en su encuentro? Basado ligeramente en la "Leyenda de Tanabata" [ Jerza ] [ AU ] [ COMPLETO ]
1. La Tejedora

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Esta historia me la pidió Vita en la mañana y pues, cuando mi abuelita pide algo se hace y punto (?). **7u7)r** No estoy segura cuantos caps tendrá (dos o tres probablemente) y se actualizará dependiendo de que tanto os guste y de que tanto la apoyéis en la cajita de reviews ya que tengo muchas historias que actualizar y poco tiempo. **xD** No me disculparé por pedir apoyo puesto que no estoy obligando a nadie a hacerlo, así como vosotros no podéis obligarme a escribir, ya que por el contrario, siempre sois generosos, amables y amodorables con esta escritora simplona llena de miel y Jerza. **NwN** Simplemente quiero saber en cuales historias gastar más mí tiempo que es cada vez más limitado. Lo sé, es mi culpa por tener tantas historias en emisión, pero mi mente es hiperactiva y pues ya ven... no la puedo contener... **D:**

Además, esta formará parte de las historias basadas en cuentos o leyendas ―ultra modificadas― para adaptarlas al mundo de Fairy Tail, al igual que lo es **"La Belle Et La Mort"** (GaLe) y próximamente una versión de **"La Sirenita"** Gruvia. Si tenéis sugerencias de historias y parejas dejadlas en los reviews, puede que me ayudéis a decidirme con las demás parejas que faltan. **xD**

Sin más, espero disfruten la historia. **.o./**

Este fic forma parte de la misión: **¡Por un fandom en español con más apoyo!**

Creado para apoyar a las escritoras y evitar que se retiren del mundo de Fanfiction, no quiero que otra de mis autoras favoritas se retire. **QwQ** Necesito leer sus historias.

Gracias por leer y comentar. **NwN/**

* * *

 **Disclaimer I** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia loca y fumada es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ***ϔ ҉ `~Ƽidera Ɛt Ɖestinatum~ ҉ ϔ***

― **Ᵽrimer Ϫcto―**

 ***ϔ ҉ ~ʆa Ʈejedora~ ҉ ϔ***

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Las páginas se abren y cuentan una muy vieja historia.

 _Más vieja que un mundo, más joven que algún universo._

Hace muchos años, tantos que la sumatoria se divide en bloques milenarios, los seres eternos convivían en el universo de manera similar a la nuestra. Aún eran ingenuos, a pesar de su antigüedad ya milenaria, aún eran prejuiciosos, a pesar de su eternidad y también tenían vicios, a pesar de la sabiduría que otorga el tiempo.

Uno de esos dioses, no tan antiguo como los demás y apenas un mero creador de los cielos del mundo de los humanos, tenía una sobrina, era hija por creación de su hermana, una hermosa diosa del aire; y como todo diosa hija y creación de dioses sus talentos eran excepcionales aunque el verbo de su talento sonase simple a los oídos de los actuales, ya que ese talento era el de tejer.

Tejía con hilos color dorado, zafiro, rubí o esmeralda sacados de los rayos de antiguos y nuevos soles, de ahora secos y desconocidos mares, de divinas y mágicas flores.

Tejía con agujas, unas que fueron regalo de su madre, hechas de hielo de las estrellas de plata, de perdidos y muertos mundos y por las manos de un herrero de estrellas.

Tejía con amor, con la fuerza primigenia que creó lo que era, fue, es y será.

 _Y tejía, y tejía._

Capas y vestidos, sabanas y mantas, medias y chales, lo que fuese que le pidiesen lo tejía. Su tío vivía contento con su sobrina, lo que ella tejía él lo cambiaba por favores de otros dioses más antiguos, por manjares de otros mundos, por novedades de otros universos en donde su poder no podía alcanzar y permitirle disfrutar. Cada tejido nuevo, cada labor de su sobrina era un goce nuevo para ese dios y cada uno de esos goces nuevos se convertía en un motivo para no querer perder a esa niña que tejía y tejía con una sonrisa en sus infantiles y bellas facciones. Por eso, cuando una vez su hermana mencionó en confidencia y en busca de consejo en su persona, la cuestión de si sobre su hija debía de dejar de tejer y ver el mundo más allá de sus creaciones, el dios creador del cielo humano sintió miedo.

 _Mucho miedo._

Miedo de que su sobrina dejase de tejer y las providencias que obtenía gracias a su don no volviesen más, miedo de que aprendiese el valor de su talento y, que cómo él, se sometiese a los placeres que éste podía darle y que no lo compartiese con nadie más.

 _Que no los compartiese con él._

Y por eso, ese dios con milenios vividos pero aún no tan antiguo como para superar los vicios de podredumbre del egoísmo, la vanidad y la avaricia, actuó de una manera cruel al decidirse su hermana de apartar a la Vaire de su tejido. El dios fue tan cruel que hasta los efímeros humanos con su burda sabiduría lo juzgarían de esa manera. Ese dios de blanca cabellera intercambió varias de las más hermosas túnicas hechas por su sobrina por un arma antigua, tan antigua que se consideraba una leyenda aún entre los dioses.

 _La daga de Dagnir._

Una daga creada por los Dioses del Caos y la Muerte en conjunto con los Dioses del Orden y la Vida. Un arma que permitía acabar con la existencia inmortal de quien fuese herido con ella. Una que fue creada solo para castigar delitos que el consejo de los Dioses del Origen así decidían.

 _Una daga que creó un nuevo hilo en el destino._

Y fue así, cuando el dios del cielo humano visitó a su hermana en la columna norte de la bóveda celeste, allí en donde el viento nacía y se extendía por el mundo humano, en ese sacro lugar alejado de la codicia mortal fue utilizada el arma para cercenar el tiempo eterno de una diosa que; ignorando las intenciones que su hermano escondía bajo su afable sonrisa, aceptó el abrazo propio de la familia que ama, y fue allí y así que murió.

 _Con ojos incrédulos, un susurro en los labios y en brazos de su amado y único hermano._

Arrepintióse el dios de su acto en el tiempo inmediato al ver verter el último suspiro de vida de su hermana, mas al desaparecer el cuerpo de la diosa y saberse poseedor ahora de la tejedora extraordinaria fue invadido por el vicio de una manera más poderosa, y fue así y allí que dio rienda suelta al mal que ya lo poseía; y que sin él saberlo, el Dios del Caos quiso incrementar al darle la daga, la cual; sin notarlo o preguntarse luego , se desvaneció junto a la esencia de la Diosa del Aire.

Su infante sobrina, Erzaëlí, diosa Vaire desde su creación y de orden terciaria entre los dioses, quedó a su cuidado.

 _Su objetivo se había cumplido._

La llevó consigo a la bóveda celeste superior, siete cielos arriba al mortal y solo uno por debajo del propio, le trató con cariño y le tuvo paciencia en su inactividad durante la pena en luto por su amada madre dada por desaparecida entre el consejo de Dioses Antiguos. El dios del Cielo humano, Crawfördus, llenó de atenciones y comodidades a su triste sobrina, y con el paso de los siglos y la ausencia de su hermosa hermana y madre de la infante diosa, se ganó el respeto y amor de la pequeña, quien a partir de entonces le vio como el padre que nunca tuvo y la única familia ahora que su madre amada desapareciese en desconocida y misteriosa circunstancia.

Y siglos pasaron, y milenios siguieron luego de eso.

 _Y ella tejió._

La pequeña Diosa Vaire de brillante cabello rojo continuó tejiendo porque su amado tío y ahora padre le dio el consejo de continuar y honrase así el don que le dio su madre, le explicó y le convenció que la manera de honrar su memoria era creando los más hermosos trajes, las más detalladas capas, los más inspiradores vestidos. Y así él los obtuvo y los demás dioses colmaron de favores y regalos a su tío y ahora padre, y ella fue feliz, muy feliz, por siglos y dos milenios más continuó tejiendo y creando y amando su labor...

 _Hasta que su aguja se quebró._

― **No es algo fácil de conseguir, Padre** ―habló con pesar al hombre de blanco cabello―, **no es algo que cualquier dios herrero pueda crear… Madre la obtuvo de un Dios Eluchil de estrellas.**

― **No debéis preocuparos, hija** ―contestó su tío―, **si es para tu felicidad yo conseguiré la forma** ―declaró con contundencia, dejándole muy claro que él haría cualquier cosa por conseguírselo.

Ella sonrió con gratitud, segura de que su padre haría cualquier cosa por obtener eso que a ella la haría feliz, y él se levantó, dispuesto a conseguir aquello que le permitiría seguir obteniendo los favores de los otros dioses.

Sus goces y placeres.

 _Los vicios que lo llevaron al pecado._

Buscó con fervor en cada bóveda celeste y en las bóvedas cercanas, cambió algunas de las prendas que le quedaban por información de algún herrero de estrellas, pero solo obtenía vagas pistas. Pasaron un par de décadas y cada vez que veía a su sobrina suspirar aburrida o con la petición de salir de su propia bóveda celeste su miedo, el miedo que una vez lo hizo matar a su hermana, volvía a él, y por ello siempre le contestaba que estaba por recuperar el preciado objeto y que en nombre del amor que tenía por el recuerdo de su madre y el que le profesaba a él, le permitiese el tiempo de devolvérselo y le esperase allí, en donde estaba su hogar.

El hogar que él le había dado por amor.

 _Amor que era en realidad una prisión._

Erzaëlí aceptaba, debido aún pequeño sentimiento de culpa y de que no deseaba ofender el amor de su tío ni mucho menos ser ingrata con quien la acogió al ser una diosa infante con una madre desaparecida. La diosa tejedora cedía a darle el tiempo necesario a su tío y ahora padre. Mientras esperaba la Vaire exploraba la bóveda celeste y de vez en cuando ―cuando su tío se ausentaba―, se iba al mundo humano; como lo había hecho unas cuantas veces aún antes de que su aguja se quebrase, y se iba, a observar y a aprender.

 _Y sí, aprendía y se maravillaba._

Los ropajes que observó con los pasos de años, décadas y hasta siglos iban desde hilados simples hasta atuendos casi tan complejos como sus creaciones, a veces usaban sombreros, a veces sombrillas, a veces guantes. El tiempo pasaba y cambiaban sus ropajes, y ella se divertía viendo a mujeres echarse polvos blancos en la cara y colocándose atavíos llenos de pesadas telas y elaborada ornamentación, casi tan producidas como sus cabelleras llenas de listones. De hecho, una reina; de lo que los humanos llamaban Francia, fue muy interesante de observar por sus atuendos, o al menos lo fue hasta que le cortaron la cabeza.

 _Una curiosa caída de una reina que le enseñó muchas cosas._

También se encontró encantada con las armaduras humanas, y aunque sabía que entre los dioses habían armaduras no podía imaginar que fuesen tan bellas como esas que observaba en los batallones de mortales que libraban guerras; que a ella, con su sabiduría de milenios y observación, le parecían frívolas, mas admiraba el valor de ellos, y admitía que aún el metal golpeado por la batalla y lleno de gotas de sangre cuando era bañado por el sol seguía manteniendo su belleza.

 _Eran como rubíes creados de valentía y trivialidad._

Y otra cosa que adoraba la DiosaVaire eran las espadas que acompañaban a las brillantes armaduras. Tan perfectas, tan mortales, capaces de proteger y defender. Resplandecientes ante la luz y de tan intrincada manufactura que podía pasar días humanos observando la creación de alguna y su posterior historia y en unas cuantas ocasiones observó el transcurso de lo que más tarde los humanos llamarían leyendas. Y por eso más de una vez se materializó en el mundo humano ―cosa que horrorizaría a su tío si lo supiese―, para así poder tocar alguna, y también lo hizo varias veces para comer dulces luego de que escuchase un bulo de pueblo que se suponía provenía de la curiosa reina de elaborados vestidos y extraordinarias joyas:

" _Qu´ils mangent de la brioche"._

 **―¿María Antonieta quiere que coman pastel?** ―eso se había preguntado en sus siguientes visitas hasta que un día se materializó en la habitación solitaria de la reina ―aún en sus años de poder― y mientras ella dormía en su extravagante y elaborada habitación, degustó los dichosos alimentos que la reina siempre mantenía en sus aposentos.

A partir de ese día Erzaëlí continuó materializándose para comerlos, en especial en ese lugar humano llamado Palacio de Versalles.

 _Al menos en lo que ella llamó los buenos tiempos._

Y así ella esperaba, y no, ya no le importaba tanto la aguja, pero intentaba parecer aburrida cuando su tío volvía de alguna búsqueda, porque así él partiría en otra faena y ella podría observar las flores, los vestidos, las espadas, las armaduras y comer dulces. Algo que sabía ―¿o presentía?― su tío le prohibiría. Eso sumado al extraño viento que movía su rojo cabello cuando sentía remordimiento y le entraban las ganas de confesarse a su protector.

 _Pero no lo hacia._

Así un par más de décadas pasaron.

Y su tío y padre por decisión por fin pudo encontrar una referencia de un joven Dios Eluchil de Estrellas que podía crear una aguja de tejer como la que se había roto en las manos de la diosa tejedora.

 _Sus goces volverían pronto._

Más que decidido a hacer tal petición, se encaminó al largo trecho desde su zona de regencia hasta el lugar en el que debía cruzar para llegar al que consideraba un salvador por la necesidad imperiosa que sentía de recuperar la aguja para que su sobrina continuase con su labor y él con sus vicios. Así pues cedió también una de las prendas más elaboradas de su sobrina para poder cruzar el gran Río de Estrellas que separaba el Gran Universo en dos y que sin ayuda de la diosa de cruce no se podría atravesar, por suerte la diosa Kyoukáely quedó embelesada con la prenda hilada con luz de quásar y con la promesa de otra igual si él obtenía lo que iba a buscar al otro lado del terreno universal. Extasiada la diosa de esmeralda cabellera con tal promesa y segura del cumplimiento de la misma puesto el miedo que causaba entre los dioses el desatar su ira, creó un puente con su poder, una estructura formada de millones de Urracas tan negras que se confundían con el mismo telón que era el universo para el río de las resplandecientes estrellas del río a cruzar.

Cuando pudo cruzar el puente y logró dar con el dios que buscaba en el recinto de la creación se dio cuenta que era uno de los encargados de armaduras de los dioses guerreros y que pedirle la reparación de la aguja no iba a ser nada sencillo. Las armas siempre eran prioridad entre los dioses, y aunque arreglar la aguja no debería tomarle ni siquiera un mísero siglo, se veía impedido a hacer la petitoria por su lugar en la jerarquía divina.

 _Una muy inferior a la de los dioses guerreros._

Así que, sin más a lo que poder recurrir pidió otros favores a cambio de los obsequios creados por su sobrina.

Un vestido de hilos de sol mayor y estrellas de la tierra eterna le permitieron entrar en los territorios de los herreros; algo solo permitido a los solicitantes prioritarios, y una capa hilada con la espuma del mar del ocaso y la esmeraldas de las montañas de los primigenios le permitieron por fin hablar con el herrero de estrellas.

― **Bien hallado sea, dios Eluchil Jeräel** ―inició con tono humilde puesto que los dioses herreros eran respetados por sus habilidades de creación necesarias para muchos dioses―, **vuestras habilidades han llegado a mis oídos, han sido relatadas y oídas más allá del gran Río de las Estrellas** ―el dios de larga cabellera azul continuó martillando el hierro y el dios de los cielos humanos se puso nervioso―. **E-es ve-verdad, no debería aburriros con cumplidos que vos bien sabéis sois digno de ellos, debería de deciros las razones por las que he cruzado el gran río que nos separa para entrevistarme con vos…**

― **Deberíais…** ―fue la simple respuesta del herrero.

― **Y si lo haces pronto mejor…** ―contestó otro de los herreros quien era conocido por crear los metales más codiciados por los dioses―, **este lugar se vuelve molesto cuando se oye cháchara en lugar de solo el martilleo de la creación. ¡Gee hee!** ―terminó con una sonrisa que no era en lo absoluto amistosa.

― **Mi compañero tiene razón, nuestros encargos son muchos y el tiempo, aunque eterna es nuestra existencia para nuestras creaciones es limitado** ―dejó su herramienta de lado y con algo parecido a la afabilidad miró al hombre.

― **Agradezco vuestra bondad al escucharme y remito el asunto de inmediato** ―materializó un estuche pequeño y lo abrió―, **esta aguja pertenece a mi sobrina, es una diosa Vaire, con la habilidad de tejer los más hermosos atavíos con los más exquisitos hilos creados por su propia mano con base en la misma existencia de la materia, mas sin embargo su herramienta de tejido se ha roto y nadie ha podido repararla, es por eso que vengo ante su gracia para pedirle el favor de sus habilidades extraordinarias para repararle.**

― **¿Ha venido aquí solo por esa aguja?** ―interrogó el dios.

― **Así es, puede que no lo sepáis, pero las habilidades y creaciones de mi sobrina son recibidas con entusiasmo por otros dioses. Ella ama tejer y yo amo verle feliz, el tejer es lo que la ha mantenido alegre desde la desaparición de su madre, una diosa creadora de aire.**

― **¿Cómo una diosa ha podido desaparecer?** ―preguntó incrédulo.

― **Eso es algo que aún no sabemos** ―bajó la mirada con tristeza―, **se cree que fue algún Dios del Caos quien la secuestró o…** ―tembló de falsa rabia―, **le eliminó…**

Ambos dioses herreros se miraron extrañados, eso no era algo normal que sucediese y escuchar un caso era toda una novedad.

― **¿Y esa aguja por quién fue creada?** ―el herrero de largo cabello azulino recogido en una coleta alta tomó el objeto en sus manos y lo examinó con ojo experto.

― **Eso no lo sé, mi hermana fue quien se las obsequió a mi sobrina. Muchos milenios atrás, eso sí… no pude dar con su creador…**

― **Entiendo** ―devolvió los dos trozos de aguja al estuche―, **pero eso me tomaría medio siglo en arreglar, al no saber por completo su constitución debo estudiarla y conseguir los materiales, además, su sobrina de seguro ya no es una niña, las agujas deben de ser más largas y eso requería más trabajo y materiales** ―volvió a tomar sus herramientas de trabajo―. **Como puede ver, el trabajo de los Dioses de la Guerra no puede ser dejado de lado.**

― **Pero, mi señor… podría…**

― **Lo lamento, no tengo tiempo…**

― **Lo tenéis…** ―se escuchó una nueva voz en el lugar rodeado de fuego y estrellas―, **os permitiré ese tiempo…** ―una mujer se materializó en el lugar. Su cabello tan oscuro como el manto del universo reflejaba las luces del fuego y las constelaciones, su vestido de niebla de galaxia caía vaporoso a sus pies y sus labios rojos mostraban una sonrisa llena de poder―, **os eximo de crear mis nuevos Orbes de Tiempo para que vayáis a reparar la aguja de la Vaire.**

― **Mi señora…** ―los tres hombres se arrodillaron ante la diosa―, **vuestros orbes son una de mis prioridades…**

― **Y yo os eximo de su creación, he escuchado de la tejedora y he querido una de sus prendas** ―tocó el hombro del dios de cabello azul―, **es mi nueva orden, no oséis desafiarla.**

― **No, mi señora…** ―aceptó el azulado incapaz de desafiar a una de las Diosas del Origen.

 _Mucho menos a la diosa del tiempo, Ulteäry._

― **Yo os agradezco vuestra amabilidad, venerada Diosa del Inicio** ―comenzó el de blanco cabello―. **Cuando la aguja esté terminada vuestro encargo será lo primero que ejecute mi sobrina** ―materializó un objeto en su mano―, **por el momento acepte esta estola hecha por ella, hilada con mar turquesa de la estrella norte y con el amor de mi niña.**

― **Acepto pues la oferta y la ofrenda** ―la diosa Ulteäry tomó la estola y por un momento su sonrisa disminuyó pero ninguno lo notó―, **partiréis apenas termine de hablar con Jeräel de asuntos privados** ―el hombre de rojo tatuaje en el rostro asintió en obediencia, se levantó y se dirigió hacia los interiores de la estancia―. **Retiraos pues, dios del Cielo Menor.**

― **Por supuesto, eminencia** ―y con una falso gesto de humildad, el dios salió del recinto de la creación de herreros.

… _Con una sonrisa por el logro obtenido y los placeres por volver…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Sus reviews hacen que prosiga la historia D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer II** **:** Basada levemente en la "Leyenda Del Tanabata"

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Dagnir:** (Élfico) La daga se llamaría Daga de la ruina y/o asesinato.

 **Vaire:** (Élfico) Tejedora.

 **Eluchil:** (Élfico) Herrero.

 **Erzaëlí:** Erza.

 **Jeräel :** Jellal.

 **Ulteäry:** Ultear.

 **Kyoukáely:** Kyouka.

 **Crawfördus:** Crawford.

 **Frase:** (Fránces)"Qu´ils mangent de la brioche". Se dice que cuando a María Antonieta se le informó de la pobreza del pueblo al punto de no tener ni para comer pan, la Reina contestó: "Pues que coman pasteles" Esto desató un odio mayor hacia ella por parte del pueblo. Sin embargo esa frase no fue dicha por ella, sino más bien por la Reina anterior, Maria Teresa de Austria, la frase en sí fue " S´il ait aucun pain, donnez-leur la croûte au lieu du pâte" (Si no tienen para el pan, que le den ―que coman― el hojaldre en lugar del paté). También la frase podría provenir de una de las hijas de Luis XV que al recibir las mismas noticas que María Antonieta dijo "Sino tienen pan, que coman costra de pastel.

 **Reina:** María Antonieta De Austria. Archiduquesa de Austria y Reina Consorte de Francia y de Navarra. Odiada por la corte y posteriormente por el pueblo, derrochadora y amante de los lujos y de las cosas ornamentales. Se le acusa de muchas cosas en los años siguientes, como manipulación al Rey, conspiración contra la corona en favor del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, indecencias contra su propio hijo, entre otras. Con el Rey muerto y rodeada de enemigos que buscaban darle al pueblo algo con que calmar los ánimos aireados contra las figuras de poder finalmente es condenada a muerte y ejecutada bajo el filo de la guillotina en 1793.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Sí, **"La Leyenda Del Tanabata"** porque hoy es siete de julio **(7/7)** día en que se celebra y por eso Vita me sugirió usar esta leyenda para el **Jerza**. Esta vez estoy evitando los nombres en japonés por eso los he reemplazado por equivalentes en otros idiomas. **NwN**

Si queréis leer la historia podéis hacerlo, es corta y lo que yo estoy haciendo es solo una inspiración a partir de ella. **xD**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. El Herrero

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** Segunda parte lista, encuentro del Jerza y secretos revelados. ***w*/** Espero les guste el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Gracias por su apoyo en los comentarios.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Este fic forma parte de la misión: **¡Por un fandom en español con más apoyo!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Creado para apoyar a las escritoras y evitar que se retiren del mundo de Fanfiction, no quiero que otra de mis autoras favoritas se retire. **QwQ** Necesito leer sus historias.

¿Saben cuántas escritoras se retiran por falta de apoyo? QwQ Ocho de mis favoritas en distintos fandoms se han retirado, un review alegra el día y hace valer el tiempo que se requiere para esto. Gracias por su consideración. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia loca y fumada es mía.

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 ***ϔ ҉ `~Ƽidera Ɛt Ɖestinatum~ ҉ ϔ***

― **Segundo Ϫcto―**

 ***ϔ ҉ ~Ɛl Ƕerrero~ ҉ ϔ***

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Las páginas pasan y pasan, casi como el tiempo mismo.

Mas el tiempo nunca ha sido preocupación para los dioses.

 _¿Porque debería de serlo para seres esencialmente inmortales?_

Es por la circunstancia anterior que el dios herrero de estrellas nunca se había preocupado por explorar las afueras del lugar en donde había sido creado, criado y también vivido, porque él daba por hecho que en algún lapso del tiempo de su infinita fuente podría tomar un poco para conocer lo que aún ahora le era desconocido.

 _Y dada la causa y razón de su creación, su sabiduría necesitaba ser fortalecida._

Jeräel había vivido su inmortalidad de la manera usual en la que lo hacían los dioses creadores, y esa manera era creando, y primordialmente, creando para otros y lo de otros. No había queja en el dios, cierto era, mas ahora que había salido del recinto de creación en el que había pasado su tiempo de existencia, se daba cuenta de lo magnánimo que era el universo.

 _Más grande de lo que jamás imaginó._

Si bien su reticencia fue mucha ante el pedido del dios visitante, ahora que su camino había iniciado agradecía que la diosa del Tiempo tuviese el interés particular que la llevó a exigirle el acompañar a Crawfördus, que aunque no era un compañero que le despertase algún interés en cuanto a su sabiduría demostrada, si era bastante de utilidad para saciar parte de su curiosidad con respecto a los nuevos lugares que veía y de los que antes solo había escuchado mencionar por los dueños de las petitorias de sus creaciones. Jeräel sentía que con cada fragmento nuevo del cosmos que veía lo que había considerado una vida se volvía absurdo, a pesar de que el lapso comprendiese un par de milenios.

 _Pero estaba bien, porque también era un dios joven._

Otrora su pensamiento se hubiese centrado en pedidos y labores, mas ahora ante tanto espectáculo que presenciaba, su mente bullía en actividad constante, como las entrañas de los soles que creaban luz y calor en su movimiento sempiterno, y tal cuestión le impedía conciliar el sueño luego de las largas jornadas del recorrido, empero, había descubierto que si se concentraba en el tejido de la capa de viajes que le regaló su compañero de recorrido, podía aquietar su mente y refrescarse con el sopor repentino al ponerse a pensar en como alguien podía hilar esencias tan hermosas ―como lo eran los azules hilos color zafiro tomados del mar del Origen y de los glaciares del Temple―, y crear algo aún más fastuoso.

 _Le admiraba._

Él, quien ciertamente era un dios de la creación y conocía de manera certera las bases y complejidades de la transformación de una esencia en otra, se admiraba de los trabajos de tejido que el dios menor junto a él intercambiaba de manera tan casual y sin menor importancia, y ese comportamiento; casi irrespetuoso ante la labor de quien fuese el hacedor de las obras, lo hacían alguien realmente non grato para Jeräel; y de manera aún más profusa, siendo que Crawfördus había declarado que todos esos trabajos eran obra de la mano de su bien amada sobrina.

 _La dueña de la aguja rota._

Una entidad divina que atraía la curiosidad del dios creador cada que admiraba sus tejidos, y sentía decepción de la escasa información que Crawfördus daba sobre ella, eso a pesar de declarar de manera constante sobre sus talentos. Siempre hablaba más sobre su esencia creadora que de su valor como existencia completa, y eso hacia pensar ―o más bien comprobar― al Eluchil, que lo que de verdad importaba para Crawfördus era la obra más que la creadora.

 _La mercancía valía más que su sobrina._

― **Cuando pasemos el puente del Río de Estrellas estaremos más cerca de mis territorios, mi Señor** ―declaró Crawfördus cerca de la orilla del río que dividía en dos el universo―. **Solo debo buscar la manera de obtener el favor de la diosa Kyoukáely, aunque será algo dificultoso de lograr. La prenda que le ofrecí la primera vez de manera cierta que no es nada fácil de superar, o de acercársele siquiera a su nivel de ejecución y belleza.**

― **Visto la prendas que habéis intercambiado a lo largo del camino me sorprende tal declaración, su sobrina, la Vaire, posee un don ejemplar, y además no parece que se abstenga en detalles con ninguna de sus creaciones, sean estas pequeñas o grandes.**

― **Cierto es, cierto es** ―sonrió el dios menor―, **pero los tejidos más finos hace tiempo que se me acabaron, por eso vuestra eminencia no ha tenido la delicia de contemplar sus trabajos más valiosos.**

― **¿Dice usted que una obra es más valiosa que otra a pesar de ser hechas ambas por las manos de su tan amada sobrina?** ―Jeräel observó el nerviosismo en el dios menor y sus pensamientos anteriores se vieron más que justificados.

― **No han sido esas mis palabras** ―sonrió con falsa amabilidad―, **para mí no hay escala de valor, pero para ojos ajenos sí que existen y en esas he basado mi argumento.**

― **Mi error, pues** ―contestó el dios de azulada y larga cabellera―, **pido dispense mi mal entendimiento.**

― **No hay nada que dispensar, mi Señor** ―asintió con cortesía fría―. **Las palabras no siempre llegan a quien las escucha manteniendo el significado de quien las emite.**

― **Sabias palabras** ―aceptó el dios azulado―, **y no debe usted preocuparse del precio a pagar a la diosa del camino de urracas, las estrellas son mis benefactoras, y de ellas obtendremos el favor en este río.**

 _Dicha la solución, el Eluchil ejecutó la acción._

Siete de sus dedos formaron una señal de sujeción de las estrellas ante su petitoria, y en seguida la inconmensurable cantidad de astros que llenaban el río frente a ellos emitieron su luz, tan blanco y resplandeciente fue el resplandor que el dios menor protegió su vista con el tejido que vestía y no fue capaz mas que de observar, pasado un momento prolongado, como un camino de luz se manifestó frente a sus ojos.

Sorprendióse el dios menor de la creación erigida frente a él mas no emitió juicio alguno sobre tal hecho y se dispuso a seguir al Eluchil de estrellas que había iniciado su camino sobre el puente de luz. Sus pasos no habían adelantado más que la cuarta parte del resplandeciente puente cuando fueron interceptados por la diosa ave, quien con el ceño fruncido y las verdosas plumas de su cabeza crispadas se puso frente a ellos y les pidió detenerse y explicar el por qué del cruce atrevido del trecho que ella adjudicó a sus dominios.

― **Dispensad mi posible ignorancia** ―habló el dios azulado en cuanto la mujer terminó de emitir la razón de su molestia―, **pero mi conocimiento me indica que el Río de Estrellas no es propiedad de nadie, y aunque suele ser a usted a quien recurran para cruzarlo, cierto es que no es una ley.**

― **¡Habrase visto!** ―clamó la diosa Kyoukáely molesta―. **La osadía de hablarme de esa manera y por parte de un dios de notoria juventud.**

― **Puede que mis años no se acerquen a los suyos, pero mi rango de manera certera es superior** ―Jeräel le mostró un pequeño orbe―. **Y la existencia que me manda a cruzar al otro lado es más antigua que la de cualquiera de los aquí presentes** ―incapaz de debatir al ver brillar dentro del orbe un mandato de la diosa el tiempo Ulteäry, Kyoukáely volvió sobre sus aves.

― **No os atrevías a buscar mi favor** ―observó a ambos dioses y sonrió―, **mis aves no os prestarán sus servicios** ―y con el movimiento de una de las alas verdosas que decoraban su cabeza, las aves negras de vibrante energía cósmica le siguieron hacia el lado contrario de su camino.

― **No debisteis enojar a la diosa, mi Señor** ―advirtió nervioso el dios menor.

― **Cada existencia en el universo cumple una función. La creación de la diosa reside en la razón de permitir el cruce del puente a quienes no pueden efectuarlo con sus propias habilidades, tratar de obtener beneficios por el deber de su origen no es algo que debería permitírsele** ―observó a Crawfördus asentir no muy de acuerdo―. **Cuando una creación singular del Todo intenta obtener más de lo debido y merecido se corrompe, y pervierte y daña su entorno, es por ello que el consejo de dioses primigenios firmaron el acuerdo para evitar que esas esencias putrefactas dañaran el equilibrio, y por ello, entre los** **Dioses del Caos y la Muerte y los Dioses del Orden y la Vida crearon la** _ **daga de Dagnir,**_ **para terminar con vidas inmortales corruptas. ¿Ha escuchado usted, Crawfördus, hablar de ella?**

― **Lo mínimo que de ella se puede y deba saber mi Señor. Poco más que una leyenda, poco menos que una amenaza suficiente para mantener el control sobre el deseo de la avaricia** ―contestó Crawfördus en tono humilde y comenzó su camino de nueva cuenta.

Jeräel no agregó más y siguió el camino también.

Un lapso más de tiempo y pronto se vieron dentro de los territorios del dios menor, algo bien recibido por ambos, ya que su silencio se había prolongado por la mayoría de la etapa final de su viaje, y para cuando Crawfördus pudo usar su poder para transportarse a su recinto celeste en la octava bóveda sobre el mundo humano, Jeräel agradeció el descanso que brindó en esa hospitalidad de fría cortesía y el alojamiento que le permitió en la sexta cúpula celeste.

 _Ahí descansó un par de periodos, que para los mortales vendrían a llamarse días._

Mas su trabajo ―el acordado y el secreto―, debía de ser realizado, y por ello solicitó reunirse con la Vaire dueña de la aguja rota, solicitud que fue aceptada en tiempo corto.

Y allí, ahora frente a ella, su boca no hallaba manera de emitir palabras, más su mente ―siempre audaz y rápida―, ya había emitido más de un juicio respecto a ella, pero el primordial era uno, y el más importante era ese uno:

 _Era hermosa._

Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la belleza, la de las diosas que veía llegar con sus petitorias, a la de las estrellas que iluminaban el firmamento, a la de las cosas que se creaban en sus manos, mas la diosa Vaire lo deslumbró, y le hizo sentir que la razón de su viaje se debía a que él debía de conocerla a ella.

 _Como si su esencia siempre hubiese estado incompleta y hasta ahora se encontrase en sintonía con el universo._

La diosa, a quien Crawfördus ostentó con una mezcla de cariño y posesión, se presentó con respeto ante él, su nombre sonó a música cuando lo pronunció y el cabello que decoraba sus pálidos hombros le recordó a las hermosas llamas escarlatas de sol antiguo que el usaba en su labor de Eluchil.

― **Agradezco vuestra molestia al venir hasta el dominio de mi Tío** ―la diosa frente a él mostró su respeto bajando la cabeza―. **Cierto es que estoy honrada de vuestra presencia y vuestra inmerecida disposición a ayudarme a recuperar mi amada aguja.**

― **Yo…** ―el dios azulado parpadeó un par de veces al haber sido capturado en los orbes castaños de la diosa―. **El placer es mío en su totalidad. He visto vuestras creaciones a lo largo de la jornada, y siendo la razón de mi misma existencia la creación, he ido erigiendo una admiración hacia su ejecutora** ―observó como un carmín leve decoraba su piel y sonrió encantado en consecuencia― **Tenerle frente a mí, es más que placer, un honor.**

Y la diosa le devolvió la sonrisa.

― **Erzaëlí, mi pequeña** ―interrumpió Crawfördus con un tinte irritado en su usual voz servicial―, **¿por qué no vais a buscar el par de la aguja por la que el bienquisto dios Eluchil se ha tomado la molestia de venir?**

La diosa de cabellera escarlata asintió, y luego de una reverencia se fue a cumplir el encargo, alejándose con la elegancia que el movimiento de su vestimenta maravillosa replicaba.

― **Espero su impresión de mi amada sobrina sea favorable, mi Señor** ―la bóveda séptima y residencia de la diosa se inundó de los colores iridiscentes de un sol naciente―, **no solemos recibir muchas visitas y temó que sus modales le hayan ofendido.**

― **Imposible sería que su sobrina me ofendiese** ―sonrió de manera genuina, algo que Crawfördus en toda la larga jornada nunca había visto―, **por el contrario, temo ser yo quien logre eso y termine siendo considerado un indeseado en su hogar.**

― **Su eminencia no debe de preocuparse por tal evento** ―negó el dios menor―, **mi sobrina bien conoce su lugar y jamás se permitiría pensar tan elevado de sí misma.**

Jeräel frunció el ceño molesto ante tales palabras.

La Vaire bien podía ser una diosa de tercer orden, pero seguía siendo no solo una respetada diosa creadora, sino también un ser existente.

― **Le aseguro que mi sobrina no le causará fastidio o disturbio alguno** ―calló al ver a su sobrina acercarse con una caja de color plata y Jeräel decidió no seguir con el tema por respeto a la diosa que llegaba al lado de su tío.

― **Ésta es, mi Señor** ―abrió la caja con sumo respeto―, **mi señora madre y creadora las obtuvo para mí de un dios Eluchil que asumo tendría vuestras magníficas capacidades también** ―agregó con sinceridad cordial.

― **Me halaga en gran manera vuestro pensar sobre mis habilidades, mi Señora** ―Erzaëlí parpadeó sorprendida al recibir tal título―, **espero estar al nivel de vuestro cálido pensar, ¿me permite revisar la aguja?** ―sonrojada asintió sin demora y sus ojos no se despegaron de los ojos casi dorados del dios frente a ella―. **Un trabajo magnifico… Sin duda su creador era de primera categoría, no es común un trabajo tan esmerado en un artefacto como éste.**

― **Su madre, mi amada hermana nunca reparó en obsequios para mi hermosa sobrina** ―asintió orgulloso Crawfördus―, **por eso es una tragedia lo que le sucedió a la otra aguja, y la razón pues, de mi incansable viaje para encontrar la solución es compensar su bondadoso corazón de madre** ―Jeräel observó la mirada evasora de la Vaire― **¿Cree usted mi Señor que tenga arreglo?**

Jeräel tardó en responder.

Revisó la aguja un par de veces más y de su mano una cálida luz dorada emanó y le permitió estudiar parte de sus propiedades de creación, luego, con un vistazo a la ansiosa diosa de hermosos labios rosa, asintió.

― **Deberé estudiarla mejor, y para ello requeriré plantar una fragua en sus dominios** ―Crawfördus asintió sin miramientos―, **también requeriré materiales que repongan el daño y me permitan darles el tamaño adecuado para las delicadas manos de tan talentosa tejedora.**

― **¿Deberá entonces salir usted de viaje, mi Señor?** ―preocupada interrogó la diosa―. **No desearía que se tomase más molestias, si gusta yo podría ir y…**

― **Ni una palabra más** ―interrumpió Crawfördus―. **Ni mi honorario invitado ni mi delicada sobrina se verán enfrentados a tal tarea, yo me encargaré de esa labor.**

― **Pero Tío...** ―habló con preocupación genuina la Vaire y el azulado no perdió detalle a pesar de su desconcierto.

― **No me arriesgaré a perderte a ti también, Erzaëlí. Tu madre me confió tu cuidado, y esa es la misión de mi existencia** ―sentenció con una sonrisa y dio por zanjado el asunto.

― **Mi señor Crawfördus** ―una voz se anunció en la entrada de la bóveda y al recibir la cabezada de entrada del dios menor se acercó a ellos―. **Una criatura celeste del cielo norte desea hablar con vuestra eminencia.**

― **¿Es urgente la cuestión?**

― **Eso ha dicho, mi Señor.**

― **Pues bien** ―soltó un suspiró y miró al dios Eluchil―. **Perdone esta interrupción, pero debo tratar asuntos importantes luego de tan larga jornada fuera.**

― **Es más que entendible** ―negó Jellal―, **no necesita de mi dispensa.**

― **Agradezco en demasía su comprensión** ―asintió y señaló la salida de la séptima bóveda y recinto de su sobrina―. **Si me acompaña por aquí, pediré a mis siervos que atiendan el deseo de la fragua.**

― **Excelsa sugerencia, empero, primero necesito hacer averiguaciones y para ello necesito la ayuda de su sobrina** ―miró a la sorprendida diosa y explicó―. **Es de mi necesidad el saber las circunstancias en que la aguja se quebró para determinar que pudo debilitarla y evitar tal error de creación al repararla** ―Erzaëlí asintió nerviosa y Crawfördus frunció el ceño―. **Claro está, si mi Señora me permite el placer de su presencia por más tiempo** ―sus ojos volvieron a reparar en la evasión nerviosa de su mirada y el herrero decidió presionar un poco más, en especial al ver también la renuente predisposición del dios menor―. **El núcleo de la aguja es de estrella gigante roja, rota su muy inestable energía se escapa de la aguja y si no averiguo todo con premura es probable que al final tenga que hacer agujas nuevas y eso tomaría más del tiempo que me fue permitido, por lo que al final mi viaje terminaría en ese momento y mi misión** ―observó a la Vaire―, **para mi propia decepción y mi vergüenza ante usted, sería fallida.**

Crawfördus apretó el puño.

Y aceptó.

― **Erzaëlí, contesta cada pregunta de nuestro amable salvador** ―su mirada fija en su sobrina―. **Sé que cuento contigo para no darle problemas a nuestro invitado.**

― **Por supuesto, Tío** ―agachó la cabeza y despidió al dios que se desvanecía tras las nubes tornasol que ahora cubrían la salida de sus recintos.

El dios Eluchil se volteó hacia la diosa Vaire y observó el recelo en sus ojos café, eso, por alguna razón lo hizo sonreír, pero más aún fue atrapado en el sentimiento y admiración por ella cuando se cruzó de brazos y lo enfrentó con un argumento inesperado y muy certero:

― **El núcleo de mis agujas es de estrella enana blanca y puedo jurar que su energía está intacta a pesar de su rotura. ¿Me permitiría saber la razón de su obvia mentira?**

― **¿Obvia mentira?** ―elevó una ceja sorprendido.

― **Entiendo que es un dios talentoso, pero la falsedad no es uno de sus talentos** ―entrecerró la mirada, arrugó su pequeña naricilla y sus ojos inquisidores hicieron sentir una burbuja de diversión en el pecho del dios herrero― **¿Por qué le mintió a mi Tío?**

 _Pues bien, el dios Eluchil había sido descubierto._

Pero en lugar de abochornarse por haberse visto descubierto en tal deshonrosa acción, el dios se acercó a la diosa y tomó un mechón escarlata de ella entre los dedos, por un lapso prolongado de su tiempo que siempre fue infinito, pero hasta en ese momento ambos entendieron la importancia de su pasar, no hablaron.

 _Solo se observaron._

Mas la diosa Vaire ―curiosa por naturaleza de creación― decidió romper el tiempo compartido tomando la fuerte mano del Eluchil y apartándola de sus cabellos.

 _Sosteniéndola lejos de sí misma, pero incapaz de soltarla._

― **¿Por qué necesitaba vuestra eminencia hablar a solas conmigo?** ―su voz suave y curiosa hicieron que el dios azulado tomara la mano con suavidad e imitara esa acción con la otra, colocando ambas manos sujetas al mismo nivel.

― **Porque quería saber la razón de su tan grande mentira para con su tío** ―la diosa se abrumó con las palabras del Eluchil y no pudo contestar―. **Pero primordialmente, mi curiosidad quiere ser saciada al averiguar el cómo unas manos tan delicadas y suaves fueron capaces de romper una creación tan perfecta y casi indestructible como lo era esa aguja que ahora debo reparar.**

La réplica de Erzaëlí murió en sus labios cuando Jeräel ejecutó una acción inesperada.

… _Cuando los labios del dios besaron sus manos con gentileza…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Sus reviews hacen que prosiga la historia D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer II** **:** Basada levemente en la "Leyenda Del Tanabata"

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Dagnir:** (Élfico) La daga se llamaría Daga de la ruina y/o asesinato.

 **Vaire:** (Élfico) Tejedora.

 **Eluchil:** (Élfico) Herrero.

 **Erzaëlí:** Erza.

 **Jeräel :** Jellal.

 **Ulteäry:** Ultear.

 **Kyoukáely:** Kyouka.

 **Crawfördus:** Crawford.

 **Enana Blanca:** Cuando una estrella llega a su límite de existencia el espacio de sus electrones se comprimen y se ven obligados a moverse más rápidamente, generando la presión de degeneración electrónica, y esto se opone al colapso de la estrella. Su densidad es muy alta por la contracción y la emisión de luz es débil debido a lo mismo ―por ello en teoría para el fic― sería un núcleo que no derrocharía energía.

 **Gigante Roja:** Es una estrella gigante que inicia su expansión luego de consumir sus reservas de oxigeno. Debido a ello la atmósfera de la estrella baja la temperatura y al descender a un mínimo comienza a irradiar más luminosidad. Toda la energía pasaría de estar en el núcleo en la cascara. Y por ello ―para el fic―, se asume que derrocha la energía contenida.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Chan chan… Erzaëlí traviesa… ¿Por qué hizo eso? Jeräel pillo… ¿qué quiere averiguar? D: Y más preguntas serán respondidas en el último cap. *w*/ Espero les gustase.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotros adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **LightKey 27**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Noalovegood**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Bluewater 14**

 **Banana Sama**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **IBLWE**

 **FletchS**

Vosotros adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **BlueMoonDaughter** : Es una leyenda muy linda y muy corta. Ojalá la hayas leído. No te preocupes por los nombres, de hecho cuando escribo uso los normales y luego los modifico todos con el modificador de palabras de Windows. xDD Yo también odio a Crawford, aunque en FT al que más odio es a Iván por como trató a mi amado Laxus. :c Erza aprendió mucho de María Antonieta, xD Los malos ejemplos a veces enseñan más que los buenos al observar sus consecuencias. U-U Ultear hace de casamentera hasta cuando es una toda poderosa diosa. xDDDDDDDD

Gracias por entender las razones, sinceramente yo tengo un gran apoyo, uno que nunca me esperé siendo el Jerza el ship con menos fandom de los cuatro principales, y bueno, topé con mucha suerte. QwQ La campaña es para apoyar a muchas autoras, mucho más talentosas que yo que lamentablemente ven su esfuerzo ninguneado. U,U Gracias por ser un apoyo siempre.

Saludos y Besos.

 **U.U** : Ese nick es muy original. xD Me alegra que te resultase lindo, Mi Maid tiene su actualización mensual y la de este mes toca la otra semana. Gracias por leer. Saludos. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por comentar**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. La Fragua

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Creo que hoy es un buen día para terminar esta historia.**

 **¡Feliz día de Tanabata!**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia loca y fumada es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ***ϔ ҉ `~Ƽidera Ɛt Ɖestinatum~ ҉ ϔ***

― **Tercer Ϫcto―**

 ***ϔ ҉ ~La Fragua~ ҉ ϔ***

 **.**

* * *

El destino se mueve en una sola dirección, arrastrando consigo designios, creando con ello las historias.

 _¿Acaso podrían las cosas ser de manera diferente a las que fueron?_

Tal vez nadie sepa esa respuesta.

Y ciertamente la diosa tejedora no tenía respuesta para eso en ese momento luego del beso en su mano.

Sorprendióse la Vaire con el contacto, de tal manera que no supo cómo actuar mas que―luego de que el soltase sus manos―, retirarse de manera inmediata de la bóveda celeste en la que el dios herrero estaría aposentado durante lo que tardase en reparar la aguja.

Erzaëlí nunca se había sentido tan aturdida.

Cierto era que ella no había salido nunca de los dominios divinos de su Tío, empero, ella había conocido vastos dioses debido a que Crawfördus solía ser visitado en sus dominios por ellos, ninguno de esos visitantes, aunque amables y atentos con ella, jamás le habían causado la sensación que ese dios herrero de estrellas le había causado.

 **―Y descubrió mi secreto…** ―susurró para sí misma cuando llegó a sus recintos en el séptimo cielo mientras veía sus manos, nadie debía saber eso y mucho menos su Tío, quien tuviese tantos trabajos para lograr la reparación de la herramienta, Erzaëlí nunca había querido ser una carga para él, mas cuando probó la libertad que sus visitas al mundo humano le concedieron no pudo evitar empezar a desear hacer y ser más que una diosa sobreprotegida que tejía como única razón de existir.

 _Quería saber, ver y hacer más._

Con nerviosismo casi frenético se paseó por las nubes de su bóveda para calmarse, no le cabía duda a la Vaire que su tío le pediría una explicación del por qué había hecho tal atrocidad y ella no tenía nada más razonable que un simple deseo egoísta que de un momento a otro la poseyó y la llevó a romper el recuerdo y regalo de su madre.

 _Sí, egoísta, eso era lo que era._

Cuando los cielos humanos pasaron de carmesí a la oscuridad, Erzaëlí aún continuaba debatiendo consigo misma.

 _…No sabía cómo enfrentarlo, así que había huido…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

La duda inundó de nuevo su temple antes de adentrarse al lugar.

Para Erzaëlí nunca había sido problema moverse y entrar entre los siete de los ocho cielos del dominio de su tío, ya que la octava ―la más alta de las bóvedas― era expresamente prohibida para ella; mas ahora, el pensar en entrar al sexto cielo la llenaba de más temor que atreverse a romper otra de las sagradas reglas de su protector.

 _Porque el Eluchil estaba ahí._

La Vaire había evadido un reencuentro con el dios herrero, lo único que había deseado durante más de veinte amaneceres humanos había sido el que ese encuentro nunca se hubiese realizado, porque cada que su amado tTo entraba a su bóveda ―la sétima― a conocer su porvenir ella temía que el reclamo sobre la aguja viniese sobre ella, pero no había sido así.

 _Y eso le daba aún más temor._

Dispuesta a encontrar la respuesta del por qué su acción egoísta no le brindaba los frutos de la decepción y tristeza de su Tío que tanto temía, la diosa tejedora dispúsose a encontrar respuestas en la única entidad aparte de protector ―el dios de los cielos humanos― que podría brindarle la respuesta que necesitaba aunque temía.

 **―Mi señora, bienhallada sea** ―la saludó el dios de larga y azulada cabellera atada en una cola de caballo al verla entrar a su recinto por la única entrada existente ahora casi oculta por una hermosa nube iluminada con tenues rayos amarillos―. **¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?** ―la sonrisa del dios fue tan sincera que ella no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

 **―Yo…** ―la Vaire tomó un momento para recabar fuerza para hablar, para ella fue toda una ayuda que el Eluchil volviese su mirada a la labor que realizaba antes de que ella llegase―. **Quería saber si vuestra eminencia estaba siendo bien atendido ahora que mi Tío ha salido** ―respondió.

 **―Buen trato no me ha faltado** ―el herrero movió un artefacto que Erzaëlí consideró sumamente extraño y lo colocó sobre una moldura de lo que supuso era alguna aleación de metal―. **Y aunque aprecio que tengáis tanta consideración con mi bienestar, vos, mi señora, y yo, sabemos que no es a eso a lo que habéis venido aquí** ―los dorados ojos de él dejaron de enfocarse en lo que hacía para volver a ella―. **¿Podríais acaso, mi Señora, obsequiarme con la sinceridad y fuerza de carácter de nuestro primer encuentro?**

Erzaëlí se mordió el labio pero asintió.

 _Tenía razón._

 **―Vos, mi Señor** ―su mirada se enfocó con decisión en la de él y Jeräel la animó con una nueva sonrisa que ella agradeció―. **¿Habéis informado sobre… lo ocurrido con la aguja a mi Tío?**

 **―¿Es acaso eso lo que deseabais, mi Señora?**

 **―Por mi comportamiento estoy segura que vuestra eminencia sabe que no es el caso.**

 **―Pues eso pensé acerca del asunto y no comenté nada de esto a vuestro señor protector.**

 **―¿No lo habéis hecho?**

 **―Ni lo haré** ―dijo con contundencia para sorpresa de ella.

 **―¿Podría saber la razón?**

 **―¿Mi Señora quiere que él lo sepa?** ―Erzaëlí negó de inmediato algo abochornada

 **―En lo absoluto, tendríais mi eterno agradecimiento y estaría en deuda por el resto de mi existencia con vos si guardáis mi secreto.**

 **―Pues no me debe nada. No hay más razón que él que no lo deseéis, si vos, mi Señora, no queréis que Crawfördus lo tenga en conocimiento, ciertamente yo no soy quien se lo dirá.**

Erzaëlí le miró entre agradecida y perpleja.

 **―¿Por qué…?** ―repitió― **¿Por qué habéis decidido no decirle? Habéis visto mi crueldad al romper un recuerdo valioso de una madre y además habéis sido testigo del esfuerzo y sacrificio que mi Tío ha hecho para resarcir mi acto egoísta, incluso su merced se ha visto involucrado y traído a este lugar desde muy lejos para solucionarlo ¿Por qué vuestra eminencia ha decidido proteger mi secreto?**

Jeräel se acercó a ella antes de responder.

 **―Porque, vos, mi señora, sois la dueña de la aguja y de vuestras decisiones y secretos. Teníais y tenéis la libertad de hacer lo que placieseis con el regalo de vuestra amada madre. No nos debéis explicaciones ni a mí, ni a nadie más.**

Ella le miró inquieta.

 **―¿Acaso no creéis que ha sido egoísta de mi parte?**

 **―¿Odiáis lo que hacéis y creáis con esas agujas?** ―la Vaire negó rotundamente―. **Entonces no me queda duda de que el motivo que os llevó a romperla no ha sido egoísta.**

 **―¿De verdad no lo creéis?**

 **―Debo decir que el terminó más correcto para definir vuestra acción no es egoísmo, sino, desesperación.**

 **―¿Desesperación?** ―frunció el ceño―. **Explicaros** ―casi que demandó para luego tratar de rectificar su exigencia―. **Es decir, puede vuestra…**

El Eluchil la interrumpió al reír y ella le miró acongojada.

 **―No hace falta que me tratéis con tanta formalidad** ―le explicó luego de terminar de reír.

 **―No sería educado de mi parte trataros de otro modo** ―respondió la Vaire―. **No hay razón para dejar de serlo.**

 **―¿Y puedo acaso yo daros una?** ―le dijo levantando una ceja.

 **―Puede intentarlo** ―sonó a reto y esta vez la diosa no se disculpó por el tono lo que le agradó al Eluchil.

 _Esa era sin duda la verdadera esencia de la Vaire._

 **―Entonces he aquí que cobro la deuda que tenéis para conmigo exigiendo que, a cambio del secreto que protejo, mi Señora deje las formalidades de lado** ―Erzaëlí iba a refutar pero él la detuvo―. **¿Acaso me habéis mentido con lo de estar en deuda?**

La Vaire soltó un bufido antes de contestarle.

 **―Mi palabra no es endeble, ha ganado pues,** **Jeräel** **…** ―pronunció casi que con timidez y él sonrió enternecido al verla cruzarse de brazos bajo el pecho no muy feliz por haber perdido― **¿Podemos volver a la línea original de nuestra diatriba?**

 **―Como mi señora lo desee.**

 **―Erzaëlí…** ―le corrigió ella―. **Si le voy a tratar sin formalismos sería generoso que usted hiciese lo mismo.**

 **―Será todo un honor para mí, Erzaëlí…** ―de nuevo ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír y sus miradas se quedaron fijas en el otro por tanto tiempo que incluso en su milenario vivir los hizo sentir como si nunca hubiese habido más tiempo que ese.

 **―Pues bien** ―la Vaire quitó la mirada primero algo abrumada por las sensaciones que la recorrieron en ese lapso―. **¿ _Desesperación_ , ha dicho usted?**

 **―Así ha sido** ―el herrero tampoco encontró razón de haber quedado embelesado en los ojos de ella―. **Si algo que significaba tanto para usted terminó de esa manera a causa suya, significa que la razón debió ser muy grande e importante.**

Erzaëlí negó.

 **―No ha sido así, mi razón ha sido meramente egoísta…** ―su mirada descendió hacia la parte inferior de la bóveda.

 **―Tal vez se juzga usted de la manera incorrecta** ―Jeräel alzó su mano y tomó de nuevo entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello haciendo que Erzaëlí subiese de nuevo sus hermosos ojos a él **―. Estoy seguro que la razón no es egoísta. Si no es un abuso de su confianza ¿podría decirme la razón?**

 _«No»_ Negó internamente.

Decirle conllevaba confesar otro de sus secretos y pecados.

 _No debía._

 **―Yo…** ―sus labios comenzaron la confesión que no debería suceder―. **Solo… no quería solo ser esto…** ―ella elevó las manos como si allí estuviesen inscritas sus razones―. **No he conocido en el mundo divino más que los dominios de mi Tío, mas cuando fue de mi saber ese _otro_ gran mundo…** ―la Vaire se detuvo al ver como su dedo índice se movió de arriba abajo― **Debo irme…** ―con repentina ansiedad la diosa de cabellera escarlata dio un paso atrás y los dedos de Jeräel perdieron la suavidad de las hebras que tenía entre ellos.

 **―¿Qué le ocurre?** ―preocupado observó como ella comenzó a mover los dedos de una manera extraña mientras veía a la parte alta de la bóveda celeste.

 **―Mi Tío ha llegado y viene para acá…** ―informó en tanto sus dedos comenzaron a emitir varios hilos de luz que subieron hasta perderse en el espacio celeste que parecía infinito sobre ellos―. **Me pidió no verme con usted sin estar él presente** ―admitió algo abochornada―. **Si me ve aquí…**

 **―No entiendo, ¿por qué…?**

 **―Debo retirarme** ―dijo ella con decisión aunque no hizo nada para dirigirse a la única salida y entrada del lugar.

 **―Erzaëlí…**

 **―Gracias por guardar mi secreto** ―sonrió ella totalmente agradecida mientras los hilos de luz la elevaban hacia la parte alta para luego ser tragada por un pequeño vórtice de luz plateada.

 **―¿Desenlazó las propiedades?** ―admirado se preguntó el mismo al ver como ella había abierto una especie de portal entre sus recintos en el sexto cielo y los de ella en el séptimo, separando los hilos de la materia que lo formaba ―. **Más que admirable** ―dijo aún viendo hacia el lugar por el que la Vaire se había escapado, había sido testigo de la manera en que ella obtenía los hilos para sus creaciones.

 **―Mis ocho bóvedas lo son, si me permitís decir tal cosa** ―la voz orgullosa de Crawfördus llenó el recinto pensando que el Eluchil admiraba su creación, Jeräel bajó la vista, Erzaëlí no se había equivocado, Crawfördus había vuelto―. **No solo son hermosas, también protegen el mundo humano, Os aseguro mi señor, nadie se mueve en mis dominios sin que yo sepa de ello.**

Jeräel asintió con una sonrisa contenida.

Él acaba de hablar con alguien que había violentado tan afamados cielos con una facilidad abrumadora.

Y mientras Crawfördus le mostraba lo conseguido para crear la tan necesaria fragua con la que repararía la aguja, el herrero llegaba a una conclusión de por qué Erzaëlí se comportaba como lo hacía.

La ansiedad, la desesperación, los secretos, los escapes y la culpa.

 _…Ella era prisionera y no comprendía su propia situación…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

Sempiternas y llenas de luz, así eran las estrellas para él.

 _Nunca esperó ser capaz de usar tal definición en algún otro ser._

Pero entonces el misterioso camino del destino y designio le hizo viajar hasta el otro lado del río de estrellas para encontrarla a ella.

 **―Bien hallada sea, Erzaëlí** ―saludó a la joven, quien se colaba con sigilo en su bóveda celeste cuando le placía, dejó de observar el artefacto plateado que tomó entre sus manos al bajar por otro vórtice plateado desde su cielo―. **¿Podría darme ese fuelle?**

 **―Oh, por supuesto** ―algo abochornada le pasó la pieza y observó como él la colocó junto a las otras partes de la estructura de la fragua.

Jeräel continuó trabajando en silencio sabedor de que ella observaba atentamente lo que hacía como lo había estado haciendo desde que inició a colarse en su lugar de labor. La Vaire era curiosa y muy interesada en los procesos de creación, su naturaleza estaba más que viva en ella y posiblemente el no tener sus agujas para confeccionar sus creaciones la afectaban en más de una manera, pero puesto a que la diosa no había hablado más del tema de las agujas con él luego de aquella ocasión, él no había continuado interrogándola, era sencillo entender que Erzaëlí no deseaba hablar de ello y que si en aquella ocasión estuvo a punto de confesarle algo sobre el asunto, ahora había cambiado de opinión.

 _Y él no tenía derecho a insistir._

 **―¿Puedo inquirir acerca de la aleación de esta construcción?**

 **―Puede, por supuesto** ―respondió con una sonrisa, siempre que ella se reunía con él tenía alguna pregunta y eso hacía de su labor algo más entretenido, el Eluchil no tenía problema alguna en admitir que la presencia de Erzaëlí era más que bien recibida de su parte―. **Mas estoy seguro de que usted disfrutará más averiguándolo por su cuenta** ―le pasó una pieza pequeña de uno de los apoyos laterales y ella la aceptó entre sus manos con una sonrisa de emoción que a él le deleitó ser testigo y responsable de su creación.

 **―¿Está seguro de permitírmelo? Intentar tal acción podría echar a perder la pieza** ―preocupada observó el objeto, para determinar la composición de una creación sus esencias debían ser separadas y no siempre se podían volver a unir de la misma manera.

 **―Para mí sería un honor el verla hacerlo, estoy seguro que se lo he dicho antes, pero el alcance de su poder me maravilla** ―Erzaëlí sonrió con pena por los elogios.

 **―Es usted un halagador.**

 **―Solo con quien se lo merece.**

 **―¿Entonces me cree merecedora?** ―subió una ceja.

 **―¿Le he elogiado, no?** ―él reflejó su gesto y ella rió haciéndolo feliz a él al escucharla.

 **―Otrora habría continuado esta discusión pero he encontrado en usted un rival difícil de vencer en debates verbales** ―aceptó aún sonriendo.

 **―Me honra su halago.**

 **―No estoy segura si deba considerarlo halago, básicamente le he llamado alguien terco** ―a pesar de lo dicho anteriormente ella continuó su ataque.

 **―Viniendo de alguien con experticia en el adjetivo, sin duda es un halago** ―respondió él y Erzaëlí se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño, con esa manera tan educada de llamarle experta en terquedad la había dejado sin respuesta.

 **―¿Discutía usted mucho en sus antiguos dominios?** ―dijo en lugar de continuar el anterior tema.

 **―Créame, es usted por mucho mejor rival que mis anteriores compañeros de trabajo, mas sin embargo con usted es un deleite el ejecutar la batalla verbal, con ellos, si me permite la sinceridad, podría ser bastante cansado y fastidioso.**

 **―¿Solían ganarle?** ―se burló ella, debido a sus constantes visitas ahora se sentía bastante libre para expresarse estando con él.

 **―No, simplemente no sabían cuando retirarse** ―respondió divertido y le cerró un ojo―. **Tampoco sabían cuando cambiar de tema para no admitir que habían perdido, aprenderían mucho de usted.**

Erzaëlí infló las mejillas.

 _La había descubierto._

 **―Habrase visto…** ―susurró ella antes de retomar fuerza para iniciar lo que el Eluchil supo iba a ser otro debate verbal―. **Ahora mi pensar es qu-** ―cortó sus palabras cuando su dedo índice comenzó a moverse―. **Debo retirarme** ―frunció el ceño e hizo ademán de devolverle la pequeña pieza pero el negó con un gesto de su mano.

 **―Puede llevársela y descomponerla, no me es necesaria aún.**

 **―No quiero que atrase su trabajo por mi causa, no me agrada ser una molestia** ―estiró su mano con la palma abierta hacia él ofreciéndole el objeto, pero Jeräel solo tomó su mano para cerrar sus delicados dedos sobre la pieza y llevar su mano ahora cerrada sobre el objeto hacia sus labios.

 **―Eso es epíteto que jamás la definiría a usted** ―le dijo luego de besar con gentileza los nudillos de su mano―. **Además, de esta manera me aseguro de que volverá a visitarme.**

Erzaëlí no supo que responder así que en lugar de hacerlo solo sonrió abochornada y ejecutó su salida del lugar.

 _…Ella no necesitaba de esa pieza para volver a él…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

Convirtióse pronto la presencia de ella en su mayor disfrute.

El dios Eluchil no se cansaba de sus pláticas ni de sus ocurrencias, tampoco de su viva curiosidad y admirable inteligencia y sabiduría, era admirable para él que para una diosa que había pasado su vida recluida tuviese dentro de ella tanta inmensidad de conocimientos.

 **―El mythril sin duda es indispensable para evitar que el calor de la estrella que usa en su fragua se salga de control, pero no termino de entender porque las demás piezas intercambian su composición entre mythril y luz de pulsar.**

 **―¿Desea la respuesta o prefiere meditarlo?** ―preguntó con una sonrisa al ver como ella sostenía su barbilla con una mano, en cada una de sus visitas ella analizaba una de las tantas piezas de la fragua que aún estaba en proceso de construcción, en otro tiempo la fragua ya habría estado más que lista, pero el herrero tenía una misión aparte de la de arreglar la aguja y aún no tenía idea de cómo cumplirla así que atrasaba lo más posible su trabajo.

 _Agradecía que Erzaëlí ni Crawfördus sospecharan de él._

 **―Creo que usted sabe que elegiré lo segundo.**

 **―Es de esperarse de usted** ―ella le sonrió y él le dejó meditar durante un rato prolongado mientras fingía tallar en las piezas unas runas de poder que en realidad no eran necesarias porque estaban talladas en el interior de todas las piezas, mas el fingir tan detallada labor le hacía ganar el tiempo que necesitaba.

 _La misión de la diosa Ulteäry necesitaba del don de la misma._

 **―El mythril sería demasiado frío para utilizarle en piezas de moldeo fuera del horno de la fragua** ―dijo ella de pronto con entusiasmo―, **por eso utilizas algo con un nivel de frío inferior. ¿He dado con la respuesta correcta?**

 **―Ha tardado menos de lo que he creído, no deja de sorprenderme, Erzaëlí** ―Jeräel volvió a enfocar su atención en ella.

 **―Solo porque me ha permitido la audacia de descomponerle en varias ocasiones** ―expresó atenuando el halago de él―. **Además no ha dudado en responder mis dudas cuando lo he necesitado.**

 **―No podría negarme a una petición de mi Señora.**

 **―Pensé que habíamos dejado esos formalismos atrás** ―le regañó con las mejillas rojas y volteó a mirar a otro lado.

 **―Tiene razón, por favor dispénseme.**

 **―Está dispensado** ―contestó ella aún sin verle―. **Jeräel** **, no tiene que ser tan cuidadoso conmigo** ―su mirada volvió a él y el herrero le miró en confusión―. **Sé que la primera vez que irrumpí en este lugar dije cosas que… pueden causar más interrogantes que las que traté de responder.**

 **―No inquiriré en temas que la vayan a hacer sentir incómoda** ―el herrero se acercó a ella―. **Aprecio demasiado su compañía como para hacer algo que aleje su presencia de la mía.**

 **―E-eso…** ―soltó un suspiro―. **¿Eso significa que sí tiene preguntas que desea hacerme?**

 **―Sería una afrenta a su inteligencia negarle eso.**

 **―¿Y si le doy permiso de preguntar las expondría?**

Jeräel tardó un poco en responder, pero luego decidió que con ella era mejor usar siempre la verdad.

 **―Sí, aunque si usted decidiese no responder alguna de mis interrogantes, yo dejaría esa pregunta en el olvido.**

 **―¿De verdad lo haría?**

 **―Tiene mi palabra y mi honor con ella.**

 **―Pues bien** ―Erzaëlí cerró con fuerza los ojos y luego sonrió al abrirlos―. **Adelante.**

Jeräel la observó un momento con atención pero al ver solo decisión en su mirada ambarina decidió aceptar su propuesta.

 **―Hay algo que ha ganado el lugar de honor entre mis dudas sobre usted** ―Erzaëlí asintió expectante―. **Usted me ha dicho que nunca ha salido de los dominios de su tío, ¿me equivoco?** ―La Vaire negó―. **Y que mucho de su conocimiento fuera de estos dominios viene de lo que ha escuchado de los dioses que visitan a Crawfördus, claro, cuando _él_ le _permite_ salir de su bóveda séptima e interactuar con ellos.**

 **―Así es** ―afirmó ella y no le pasó por alto la molestia de él al mencionar esas circunstancias y a su Tío.

 **―Entonces, cuando usted habló ese día sobre conocer otro _"Gran mundo"_ ¿a qué mundo se refería si nunca ha dejado estos dominios?**

Las mejillas de Erzaëlí se colorearon de un vivo rojo para luego palidecer por completo.

 _Nunca esperó esa pregunta._

Su boca se abrió un par de veces pero se cerraba en negación a contar su mayor secreto.

 _Nadie debía saber eso._

 **―Entiendo** ―dijo Jeräel con una sonrisa comprensiva al verla de esa manera―. **No debí preguntar eso, discúlpeme por favor** ―bajó su cabeza ante ella―. **Por favor, perdóneme** ―repitió al verla aún con esa expresión sin vida que hizo doler algo dentro de él―. **Erzaëlí…**

 **―¿Me acompañaría?** ―habló ella interrumpiendo su susurro de súplica al decir su nombre―. **¿Me acompañaría a ese mundo aunque estuviese prohibido para los dioses como nosotros?** ―temerosa ofreció su mano a él―. **¿Compartiría conmigo este pecado en contra de las reglas de mi Tío?**

 _El Eluchil estuvo seguro de algo en ese momento._

Su mano se cerró sobre la de ella.

 _…Compartiría con Erzaëlí lo que ella quisiese compartir con él…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Gracias por tomarse un momentito para comentar sobre la historia.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer II** **:** Basada levemente en la "Leyenda Del Tanabata"

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Dagnir:** (Élfico) La daga se llamaría Daga de la ruina y/o asesinato.

 **Vaire:** (Élfico) Tejedora.

 **Eluchil:** (Élfico) Herrero.

 **Erzaëlí:** Erza.

 **Jeräel :** Jellal.

 **Ulteäry:** Ultear.

 **Kyoukáely:** Kyouka.

 **Crawfördus:** Crawford.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Guest**

 **Anuko 50 Jerza**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain 92**

 **BlueMoonDaugther**

 **Legna**

 **KisaYunna**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **AAA Mi-Tsu-Ki**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por comentar**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. La Libertad

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Como dije, quiero terminarlo hoy.**

Si ven algún error pido perdón pero estoy escribiendo lo más rápido que puedo y apenas y le doy tiempo de una re lectura xD

Falta un cap más, creo, de cualquier forma me quedan tres horas antes de la fecha cambie de 07 a 08, así que si no logro terminar el otro cap a tiempo lo publicaré hasta el próximo año…

:okno:

xD

Publicaré una nota como cap final y luego lo editaré al terminar el cap.

 **NwN/**

 **¡Feliz Tanabata!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia loca y fumada es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 ***ϔ ҉ `~Ƽidera Ɛt Ɖestinatum~ ҉ ϔ***

― **Cuarto Ϫcto―**

 ***ϔ ҉ ~La Libertad~ ҉ ϔ***

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sabiéndose libres los seres son capaces de hacer muchas cosas.

 _Y entre esas muchas cosas, hacer nada es válido._

Pero la nada raramente crea cosas interesantes.

 **.**

Fastuoso.

Fue la palabra que vino a la mente del dios herrero la primera vez que su mirada se posó desde las alturas en el mundo humano.

 _Nunca lo hubiese imaginado de tal modo ni aunque hubiese tratado de imaginarlo antes._

Por donde su vista recorría un color nuevo hacia acto de presencia, el verde, el celeste, el café, el azul, el blanco y otros miles de colores representados en pequeñas formas según él y la Vaire descendían desde las alturas luego de haber traspasado seis de los cinco cielos creados por el dios Crawfördus.

Fue inmediata su comprensión del porque la diosa que lo llevaba de la mano se escapaba de su encierro en la séptima bóveda en el cielo, y de la misma manera, fue inmediata la manera en que negó ante ella que escaparse para observar ese otro mundo fuese de verdad un pecado.

Si bien era cierto la infinidad del mundo divino era espectacular, pero ver ese macro cosmos reflejado de manera casi diminuta para esos seres llamados humanos era abrumador, aún ahora, cuando sus visitas al mundo humano ya eran tan numerosas que habían hecho que perdiese la cuenta, encontraba encantador cada nuevo detalle.

― **Esta flor no la había visto antes** ―le señaló la roja flor a la Vaire quien observaba como la brisa creaba olas en una masa de agua que Erzaëlí le enseñó se llamaba lago―. **¿Conoce el nombre?**

Erzaëlí asintió.

― **Es una rosa silvestre** ―sonrió y se acercó a él―. **Tienen un delicado aroma, aunque no tanto como las que cultivan en los palacios de las monarquías**.

― **Tiene un hermoso color.**

― **Por supuesto que iba a decir eso** ―ella rió y él le miró extrañado.

― **¿Qué le ha causado gracia?**

― **Usted, mi señor Jeräel** ―le dijo con falsa pena―. **Usted me causa gracia, sepa dispensarme si le he ofendido.**

Jeräel negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.

La formalidad con la que le había hablado formaba parte de la broma y de la familiaridad y confianza que seguía creciendo en ellos gracias a los continuos viajes que Crawfördus tenía que hacer para conseguir los materiales que Jeräel le pedía.

 _La mayoría de ellos tan difíciles de encontrar como innecesarios._

― **¿Acaso puede mi Señora honrarme con una respuesta más detallada? No me avergüenza admitiros que de muchas maneras mi intelecto está muy por debajo del vuestro** ―continuó con el tono de la broma.

― **Pues no, no lo honraré con esa respuesta** ―se negó rotundamente y él soltó un suspiro que hizo a Erzaëlí reír otra vez.

― **Es usted cruel con este servidor.**

― **No es de buena práctica facilitar las cosas al buen entendedor** ―le cerró un ojo y luego comenzó su caminata por el pequeño sendero que los llevó del pequeño pueblo cerca del lago.

― **Sería una gran muestra de bondad que en esta ocasión si lo hiciese. No peco de humildad al decir que no doy con la razón.**

― **¿De verdad lo ignora?**

― **Ignóralo** **por completo.**

Erzaëlí sonrió al ver a los niños del pueblo jugando con una cuerda y saltando, de la manera astral en que se encontraban, los humanos no podían verlo, o al menos no todos, la Vaire había encontrado destacados humanos que podían verla, especialmente los llamados bebés, y por supuesto, los animales.

― **Pues bien** ―se volteó a él con una sonrisa que a Jeräel se le antojo nerviosa―. **Si promete usted no alarmarse ni pensar mal de mí ante mi propuesta por venir prometo darle las pistas para descifrarlo.**

― **¿Acaso podría ejecutar usted alguna acción para que yo pensase mal de usted?** ―dijo divertido e incrédulo, sin embargo, al ver la seriedad en ella entendió que no era ninguna broma lo que le exponía―. **¿Promete que no es algo que podría arriesgar su bienestar?**

― **Prometo que es algo que no me arriesga por completo** ―respondió algo apenada y Jeräel frunció el ceño.

― **Entonces no creo que sea adecuado perpetuar tal propuesta.**

― **Jeräel** ―la diosa tomó su mano entre las de ella en forma de súplica―. **Es al único al que he contado este gran secreto, ocultarle esta otra parte me resulta doloroso** ―sus ojos se elevaron a los de él y el herrero se perdió en el brillo de ellos que parecían competir con el de sus amadas estrellas―. **Por favor… Ni siquiera tiene que ser participe, solo puede observar, sí así lo desea.**

Jeräel soltó un suspiro y asintió derrotado.

― **Solo prometa que su seguridad está por encima de todo.**

― **Sí, mi Señor** ―dijo ella llena de ánimo nuevamente y de inmediato se lo llevó de la mano de nuevo al bosque―. **Pero en primera instancia necesitamos primero acercarnos a la granja que vimos al otro lado del lago.**

― **¿A la granja?** ―Jeräel seguía sin entender pero sus dedos estaban entrelazados entre los de ella así que no tenía queja alguna.

― **Hoy es día de lavado.**

― **¿Lavado?**

― **Es la manera en que los humanos limpian sus ropajes** ―explicó apurándolo, si bien podían ir más rápido utilizando sus poderes, Erzaëlí adoraba desplazarse de esa manera, de alguna forma le hacía apreciar el limitado tiempo en el que vivían los humanos.

― **¿Es esa una actividad de su interés? ¿Cómo la forja de espadas?** ―interrogó, Erzaëlí le había llevado a uno de esos lugares y él se había quedado maravillado de ver a criaturas como los humanos ejecutar un trabaja tan similar al suyo.

― **No** ―rió―. **Pero necesitaremos de ropajes.**

― **Sigo sin comprender.**

― **Ya lo comprenderá** ―volvió a reír y al llegar a la granja se agachó junto a unos arbustos, algo que al dios Eluchil le pareció extraño puesto que Erzaëlí le había explicado que ellos no podían verlos.

― **Erzaëlí…**

― **Ven…** ―le llamó en un susurro y jaló de su mano para que se agachase junto a ella―. **Este es la otra parte de mi secreto** ―susurró de nuevo aumentando su extrañeza, y esta incrementó más al verla recitar unas palabras de poder y luego mover sus dedos de la misma forma que hacia para deshilvanar la materia, no tardó mucho tiempo entre su accionar y sus palabras para que un brillo la rodease por completo.

― **¿Qué es lo qu-?** ―se cortó al sentir la mano de ella desaparecer de entre la suya―. **¿¡Erzaëlí!?** ―le llamó al no sentirla pero su miedo se frenó al verla frente a él sonriendo con las mejillas rojas―. **Oh, Erzaëlí… ¿qué ha sucedido? Por un momento creí que había desaparecido y yo…** ―su mano intentó tomar la de ella pero le fue imposible― **¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?**

Erzaëlí rió al ver su cara contrariada.

― **Jeräel , lo que ha sucedido es que he creado un cuerpo físico para mí.**

La cara de Jeräel se llenó de pavor.

― **¿¡Se ha convertido en humana!?**

― **No, Jeräel** ―el dios se levantó de su lado y se llevó una mano a la cabeza―. **Jeräel …**

― **Si esto lo descubre su Tío podría…**

― **No lo descubrirá** ―negó ella―. **Además solo puedo mantener esta forma por pocas horas** ―confesó―. **No es fácil mantener unidos todos los componentes y elementos que forman un cuerpo humano.**

― **¿Lo ha hecho uniendo esos componentes?**

― **Así es.**

Le miró horrorizado.

― **¿Y cómo ha descubierto su composición?**

Erzaëlí parpadeó sin entender porque su horror y luego reaccionó molesta.

― **¿¡Acaso cree usted que descompuse un humano para hacerlo!?**

― **¿¡De qué otra manera podría usted haber logrado tal cosa!?**

― **¡Por supuesto que no descomponiendo seres vivos!** ―reclamó con fuerza y luego intentó calmarse, no debía actuar de ese modo, era de obviedad conocida que él pensaría eso, esa era la forma de entender las cosas de los dioses creadores― **Jeräel …** ―intentó calmarlo pero él parecía ahora más asustado que horrorizado, le dolió pensar que él la llegase a aborrecer―. **Jeräel …**

― **Erzaëlí…** ―finalmente el acudió a su llamado y se puso de rodillas frente a ella―. **Le pido perdón por haber pensado eso de usted, lo siento, no debí…**

― **No** ―le interrumpió y con un par de palabras secretas y un nuevo brillo sus manos fueron de nuevo capaces de hacer contacto con él al aposentarse en el rostro del dios―. **Era mi deber el explicarle las cosas primero** ―acarició con su pulgar la mejilla del herrero y él cerró los ojos aliviado de poder sentirla de nuevo―. **Pude lograrlo sin descomponer humanos, solo imitó lo que ellos llaman piel, es como una coraza, es simple de descifrar, solo descompuse monturas y objetos hecho con pieles de animales que ellos mismos fabrican y observé a los sanadores humanos abrir y curar cuerpos hasta dar con la forma más cercana a un cuerpo físico. Puedo degustar sus comidas, oler y tocar, mas respirar como ellos lo hacen no es algo que entienda o pueda hacer aunque lo aprendí a imitar.**

― **Eso es asombroso** ―respondió después de un largo silencio tratando de entender lo sucedido―. **Es usted asombrosa.**

― **No es que me alegre de que me llame asombrosa** ―dijo aliviada **―, pero me es reconfortante saber que no me aborrece.**

― **Jamás podría aborrecerla** ―respondió él colocando una de sus manos sobre las de ella.

― **Me tiene usted demasiada fe** ―él negó con una sonrisa y ella dejó brotar un bufido―. **Es usted incorregible…** ―él rió.

― **Lo digo con sinceridad.**

― **Y eso es lo que más me asusta…** ―respondió ella y antes de que él la interrogase sobre lo dicho cambió de tema―. **Y ahora que lo sabe vuestra eminencia** ―sonrió traviesa―. **¿Se uniría a mí en una aventura?**

― **¿Yo?**

― **Como lo ha oído** ―extendió sus manos a él―. **Nunca lo he intentado pero sé que puede hacerse.**

― **¿Me dará un cuerpo físico?** ―incrédulo continuó.

― **Le ayudaré a que usted cree uno** ―le corrigió―. **Usted es un dios creador como yo, puede hacerlo** ―continuó con las manos extendidas―. **Aunque la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿quiere usted hacerlo?**

Jeräel tomó las manos de ella.

― **Esto es una locura…** ―dijo cuando ella comenzó sonrió más emocionada.

― **¿Y por eso está sonriendo?**

― **Sonrío porque su sonrisa es contagiosa, Erzaëlí** ―aclaró mientras ella reía al escucharlo.

― **¿Listo?** ―él asintió―. **Repita lo que me escuche decir, luego imagine la creación de sus herramientas pero pensando en los componentes que le voy a explicar, lo demás déjemelo a mí.**

― **Entendido.**

Erzaëlí comenzó a explicarle.

… _El herrero nunca soltó la mano de la Vaire…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

Probada la aventura no fue difícil adquirirle el gusto.

Los viajes al mundo humano cada vez eran más seguidos, Crawfördus continuaba viajando consiguiendo las cosas cada vez más extrañas que le pedía el dios herrero y los dos jóvenes dioses aprovechaban cada lapso de tiempo entre sus idas y venidas.

― **Listo** ―la luz dejó la figura de Jeräel y enseguida su cuerpo físico se hizo presente―. **Se ha vuelto usted todo un experto, mi Señor** ―felicitó la Vaire.

― **Alabe pues a mi maestra** ―dijo él tomando la mano de ella y llevándosela a los labios, el toque, aunque similar, se sentía más íntimo cuando usaban esos cuerpos, tal vez fuese eso a lo cual Erzaëlí había llamado calor humano.

― **Basta de halagos** ―le detuvo ella con un sonrojo―. **Hora de conseguir la ropa** ―si bien la ropa de ellos también se materializaba no era la apropiada para mezclarse entre los humanos.

― **Iré yo** ―se ofreció él de inmediato con dos objetivos en mente, la casa de campo de una linda familia les ofrecía una gran selección de ropa y él quería conseguirle a ella un vestido verde en particular porque sabía que contrastaría maravillosamente con el escarlata del cabello de la diosa.

― **Vaya, solo tenga cuidado con las gallinas** ―se rió ella al recordar que una vez Jeräel había sido perseguido por una horda de esos pájaros al intentar devolver los ropajes que se habían llevado.

― **Gracias por el recordatorio, mi Señora** ―le dijo él con la cara roja, nunca creyó poder asustarse por esos animalillos que parecían tan indefensos.

― **No puede pedirme que no me preocupe** ―continuó divertida―. **Recuerdo como halaron de su larga cabellera hasta casi arrastrarle, si no hubiese dejado su forma física habría sido dañado severamente.**

― **¿Está siendo cruel conmigo a propósito porque aquella dama me ofreció pastel de fresas y a usted no?**

― **Por supuesto que no** ―infló las mejillas.

― **Eso me parece.**

― **No podría estar molesta con usted, incluso me permitió a mi comerlo** ―y así había sido, sin embargo Erzaëlí no lo pudo disfrutar realmente, aunque no supo por qué, cuando se preguntaba por las razones de su desazón la imagen de Jeräel sonriéndole apenado a esa hermosa y amable dama la hacía pensar que el pastel no había valido la pena.

― **¿Jura que no está molesta conmigo por eso?** ―se acercó a ella y la observó con cuidado.

― **Lo juro** ―por supuesto que no estaba molesta con él, de hecho no sabía si era molestia lo que sentía, por alguna razón en el cuerpo humano su mente se volvía más confusa con sus sentires, eso le molestaba y a la vez le hacía admirarse de los humanos que podían lidiar con eso.

― **¿Lo dice con sinceridad?**

― **Lo digo con sinceridad** ―Erzaëlí soltó un suspiro y tomó las manos de él―. **No podría mentirle a usted ¿Puede creerme?** ―elevó las manos de él a su rostro y besó sus nudillos, la acción fue automática, tal vez fuese porque había sido la receptora de tantas acciones como esa de parte del dios Eluchil que inconscientemente lo había hecho―. **Oh, yo…** ―le miró apenada para disculparse pero él la sorprendió rodeándola con sus brazos y apegándola a su cuerpo.

Erzaëlí nunca se había sentido tan segura en su vida.

― **Creo en usted más que en mí…** ―susurró él contra su cabello antes de soltarla e ir a por la ropa para la aventura de ese día.

 _¿Por qué él había hecho eso?_

No lo sabía.

… _Pero a ella no le había molestado…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

La puerta de la sexta bóveda celeste se abrió.

Jeräel no tuvo que dejar su labor para saber que había sido Crawfördus quien entrase al recinto, Erzaëlí no necesitaba una puerta para hacerlo.

― **Mi señor** ―Crawfördus intentó sonar tan adulador como siempre pero cada vez que hablaba con el Eluchil y este le mandaba a conseguir algo nuevo para la aguja no podía evitar sentir fastidio―. **¿Me ha mandado a llamar su excelencia?** ―se aguantó el desagrado que sentía al saberse a disposición del herrero.

― **Gracias por acudir con tal prontitud a mi llamado** ―le dijo el herrero sin dejar de observar la fragua ya casi lista.

― **Faltaría más, mi Señor. Es a vos a quien agradezco su trabajo para con mi pedido.**

― **No os hace falta, Crawfördus, es un placer para mí ayudar a vuestra talentosa sobrina a recuperar su herramienta.**

― **Sin duda ella os agradece tales palabras, recién la he ido a ver y me ha dicho que deseaba hablar con vos, por si podía seros de ayuda** ―el dios herrero se volteó ante esas palabras y aunque trató de disimularlo Crawfördus vio el interés en sus ojos.

Sus puños se cerraron con violencia tras su espalda.

― **Por el momento no veo manera de que pueda ser de ayuda** ―la respuesta desinteresada del Eluchil confundió a Crawfördus y lo hizo pensar que imaginó lo que había visto en el herrero―. **Sería una impertinencia de mi parte perturbar la paz de vuestra sobrina con cosas innecesarias. Aparte, prefiero la soledad al trabajar.**

Crawfördus por fin sonrió.

― **Sois un dios sabio sin duda. Nada es mejor para la perfección que la soledad y el buen trabajo.**

― **Que no le quepa a vuestra esencia ninguna duda sobre eso** ―aceptó Jeräel .

― **¿Entonces puedo decirle a mi sobrina que es innecesaria otra reunión con vuestra excelencia?**

― **Decidle que me honra con su interés, pero prefiero estar trabajando en su pedido. Sin duda si requiero interrogaros sobre algo de la aguja seréis vos, mi Señor, quien escuche mi solicitud para entrevistarme con ella en presencia de ambos como debería de ser, de obvia manera.**

Crawfördus asintió maravillado.

Por un momento en su mente había cruzado la idea de que ese dios pudiese interesarse en su sobrina pero no era el caso, ni siquiera quería verla.

 _Y estaba bien así._

La hermosa Erzaëlí era suya.

 _Solo suya._

― **Y ahora que mencionáis de trabajos, asumo que me ha llamado necesitado de alguna nueva cosa** ―Jeräel asintió y volviendo a su faena le habló sobre su nuevo pedido.

Más contento que cuando entró, Crawfördus salió a cumplir con su deber.

La aguja pronto estaría lista.

 _Eso era lo único que pasaba por su mente._

No tenía ni idea de lo que crecía entre el Eluchil y la Vaire.

… _Al menos no aún…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

Acostados en una pequeña loma la luna y las estrellas los observaban.

Para Jeräel el observar como de diminutas se veían las estrellas desde el mundo humano era maravilloso, nunca en su vida había imaginado que estas podían crear patrones y había estudiado entusiasmado cada uno de ellos en cuanto un hombre que conoció le cedió encantado un volumen de un libro que representaba cada patrón con nombre.

― **¿Y ese de ahí?** ―le señaló Erzaëlí a su lado.

― **Esas son las pléyades. ¿No son hermosas?**

― **Usted ve todas las estrellas hermosas** ―rió ella.

― **¿Por qué cada vez que digo que algo es hermoso usted se ríe?** ―inquirió sin dejar de ver el cielo.

― **Hay varias razones sobre ello.**

― **Quisiese saberlas** ―susurró pero Erzaëlí igual escuchó.

― **No me sorprende, usted siempre quiere saber.**

― **¿No cree usted que en eso nos parecemos?**

― **¡Ala!** ―dijo ella elevando los brazos como celebrando algo―. **Ha dado con parte de esas razones.**

― **¿El que nos parezcamos es una de las razones?**

― **Así es** ―soltó un suspiro **―. Nunca pensé encontrar a alguien que pudiese maravillarse tanto con este mundo.**

― **No veo razones para no hacerlo. ¿Quién no se maravillaría?**

― **La mayoría de los dioses de este lado del rio de estrellas ven en los humanos y su mundo como seres de inferioridad e inmundicia, por eso ninguno desciende aquí y mi Tío lo prohíbe** ―soltó otro suspiro, desde que Jeräel le acompañaba en sus escapadas ya no se sentía mal por ellas.

― **No me imagino porque pensarían tal cosa.**

― **Son dioses arrogantes** ―Erzaëlí frunció el ceño―. **Solo ven belleza en las cosas ostentosas. Piensan igual de las otras criaturas menores, incluso de los Lyranos y los Andromedanos ¡Y eso que están solo dos niveles por debajo de ellos!** ―negó con la cabeza―. **A veces odiaba verlos usar mis creaciones, pero mi Tío es muy generoso y les obsequia con ellas.**

― **¿Les obsequia? Juraría que su he visto a su Tío intercambiar sus creaciones por placeres propios.**

Erzaëlí no respondió por un rato.

― **¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Jeräel ?** ―dijo luego de un rato.

― **Lo que usted desee, Erzaëlí** ―respondió sin duda alguna.

― **¿Por qué odia a mi Tío?**

Jeräel tuvo que dejar de ver al cielo luego de escucharla.

― **¿Odiar a su Tío?**

― **¿No se ha dado cuenta?** ―le dijo ella volteando a verlo―. **Siempre que habla de él lo hace con cinismo, y su voz es casi cruel. ¿Él le ha ofendido en algo?**

Jeräel iba a negarlo pero decidió continuar siendo sincero con ella.

― **Desde que conocí a su Tío solo he visto egoísmo, vanidad y avaricia en él, da sus creaciones con tal ligereza que aún antes de tener el honor de conocerla me resultaba odioso la manera en que lo hacía, y luego está el asunto de su libertad.**

― **¿Mi libertad?** ―ella le miró sorprendida.

― **Su Tío la tiene en cautiverio.**

Ella se sentó de pronto.

― **¡No estoy en un cautiverio!**

― **¿No?**

― **¡Por supuesto que no!**

― **¿Entonces por qué se escapa cada vez que puede? ¿Por qué entra a escondidas a mi bóveda? ¿Por qué me pide que me muestre indiferente a usted ante él?**

― **¡Porque no deseo preocuparlo! ¡Podría desaparecer así como mi madre! ¡Él quedó devastado luego de lo de mi madre y vive con miedo de perderme!**

― **Esa ha sido lo que él ha usado para mantenerla prisionera. La manipula.**

― **¡Usted no sabe de lo que habla!**

― **Claro que lo sé, Erzaëlí** ―Jeräel también se levantó―. **Crawfördus le coacciona usando a su madre como excusa, él…** ―el herrero trató de calmarse al verla alterada―. **No deseo ponerla en contra de su Tío, mi único deseo es que usted sea tan libre como finge serlo cuando está en este mundo.**

― **¡YO NO FINJO SER LIBRE! ¡YO LO SOY!** ―su cuerpo humano dejó brotar lágrimas y Jeräel sintió dolor en su pecho.

― **Erzaëlí…** ―se acercó a ella y limpió sus lágrimas con gentileza infinita―. **Le aprecio demasiado como para permitirle que se siga mintiendo de esa manera. Por favor, escúcheme…** ―ella negó varias veces pero Jeräel no desistió―. **¿Acaso no confía en mí?**

Ella derramó más lágrimas pero asintió y se lanzó en sus brazos.

― **Confío más en usted que en mí** ―sollozó contra su pecho―. **Es por eso que…** ―los brazos de Jeräel la rodearon y ella dejó salir sus miedos más profundos―, **quiero escapar… No quiero seguir siendo solo una tejedora… amo a mi Tío pero yo… yo quiero ser libre… quiero conocer otros mundos, quiero conocer lo que tus has visto, Jeräel… ¿Soy egoísta por pensar de esa manera?**

― **No, no lo eres…** ―susurró contra su oído―. **Yo también deseo lo mismo** ―el dios Eluchil enredó sus dedos en el cabello escarlata de la Vaire para calmarla―. **Yo también pensaba que era libre, antes de venir aquí nunca había visto más que mi fragua, las estrellas cercanas y mis pedidos, pero ahora… gracias a ti… Erzaëlí…**

Erzaëlí rompió a reír y él se congeló ahí.

― **Somos más parecidos de lo que creí…** ―dijo ella entre lágrimas y risa y el dios Eluchil suspiró aliviado y rompió a reír con ella.

Ya no cabía duda en lo que sentía por ella.

… _Era eso, ese sentimiento al que incluso los humanos llamaban amor…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Gracias por tomarse un momentito para comentar sobre la historia.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer II** **:** Basada levemente en la "Leyenda Del Tanabata"

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Dagnir:** (Élfico) La daga se llamaría Daga de la ruina y/o asesinato.

 **Vaire:** (Élfico) Tejedora.

 **Eluchil:** (Élfico) Herrero.

 **Erzaëlíëlí:** Erzaëlí.

 **Jeräel :** Jeräel .

 **Ulteäry:** Ulteäry.

 **Kyoukáely:** Kyouka.

 **Crawfördus:** Crawfördus.

 **Andromedanos** : Se les llama así a una especulada especie humana superior que existe cerca de la galaxia de Andrómeda.

 **Lyranos:** Se les llama así a una especulada especie humana superior que existe cerca de las estrellas de Vega y el conjunto de las Pléyades.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

Gracias por el review. QwQ

 **AAA Mit-Su-KI**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por comentar**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	5. El Descubrimiento

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Tal vez, no sea una historia muy gustada, pero es de mis favoritas al escribir a pesar de lo que me complican a veces os diálogos por el léxico.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia loca y fumada es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ***ϔ ҉ `~Ƽidera Ɛt Ɖestinatum~ ҉ ϔ***

― **Quinto Ϫcto―**

 ***ϔ ҉ ~El Descubrimiento~ ҉ ϔ***

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **҉**

 _El destino es cosa curiosa e incomprendida._

 _Se cree escrito en piedra, y de cierta manera lo está, más no es un acto caprichoso de una entidad intangible y controladora._

 _No, tal pensar es erróneo._

 _El llamado "destino" son solo las consecuencias de decisiones y actos consientes e inconscientes de los seres existentes._

 _Por tanto, el destino ―fatídico o bendito― depende del accionar de cada ser, y de cada acto de cada existencia en el multiverso conjunto._

 **҉**

El trabajo de verdad por fin había iniciado.

Jeräel ya no había encontrado más maneras de atrasar la finalización de la fragua y por tanto el proceso de compostura de la aguja había dado inicio.

 _Por primera vez en su existencia él no deseaba terminar un pedido._

Sabedor del poderoso sentimiento descubierto para con la Vaire, el dios herrero ya no podía imaginar una existencia lejos de ella, y cada vez que la aguja le daba a conocer uno de sus componentes y lo acercaba más a la forma de arreglarla, algo dentro de él se removía asustado.

 **―¿Jeräel?** ―la llegada de la Vaire como siempre fue silenciosa, mas esta vez le tomó por sorpresa inmerso como estaba en sus pensares y sentires.

 **―Erzaëlí, bienaventurada sea su presencia** ―intentó camuflar el asombro con una sonrisa pero ella frunció el ceño, era obvio que a ella de entre todos los seres no podía engañar―. **Discúlpeme, estaba distraído.**

 **―Pude notar tal hecho** ―le miró preocupada―. **¿Sucede algo alarmante para con la aguja?** ―ella llevó su mirada del eluchil a la burbuja dorada en que la aguja estaba contenida, de esa manera era como el dios herero descomponía los objetos para repararlos o crearlos.

 **―En lo absoluto** ―negó él con algo que a la Vaire le pareció decepción.

 **―Creeré, pues, en su palabra** ―sonrió a pesar de la extrañeza que causó en ella esa pequeña sombra de decepción en su voz.

 **―Me honra de nuevo con su confianza** ―por fin sonrió él y luego de un momento su mirada se llenó de curiosidad, la cual puso en palabras con lo que con el tiempo compartido se había convertido en una broma entre ellos al hablar de manera formal―. **¿Puede acaso saber, este humilde servidor, lo que ocultáis tras vuestra espalda, mi señora?**

Erzaëlí se mostró apenada de pronto pero asintió.

 **―Puede** ―aceptó asintiendo enérgicamente con su cabeza, su cabello sujeto en lo alto con una hermosa cinta tan escarlata como sus hebras ondeó de un lado para otro―. **Pero ruego cerréis los ojos, Señor mío.**

 **―Sabéis que no debéis rogarme, mi Señora, soy solo vuestro siervo, lo que vuestra merced me pida es un mandato. Hasta mi existencia os pertenece, si así lo demandáis con vuestros labios** ―sonrió divertido y ella pareció más abochornada.

 **―Tanta tontería…** ―bufó ella intentando contener lo que la hacía sentir con esas palabras―. **¡Solo cierre los ojos, Jeräel !**

 **―De manera inmediata** ―dijo y cumplió.

 **―Extienda las manos.**

 **―¿No irá a poner una de esas criaturas del mal llamadas gallinas, verdad, mi Señora?**

Erzaëlí rió y él sonrió encantado.

 **―Debería de castigaros trayendo tal criatura hostil, mas respirad tranquilo y extended las manos pues es algo diferente lo que pondré en vuestras manos.**

 **―Sea hecho, pues** ―respondió y extendió las manos, casi enseguida sintió un objeto cuadrado sobre ellas.

 **―Po-podéis abrir los ojos** ―dijo la Vaire apenada de nuevo.

 **―¿Es… para mí?** ―preguntó el al ver la pequeña caja azul y ella asintió―. **¿Puedo abrirla?** ―de nuevo la respuesta fue un gesto de su cabeza tímido y él sonrió con ternura al verla de esa manera tan cohibida, mas no dilató la necesidad de satisfacer su curiosidad y abrió la caja―. **Es hermoso…** ―expresó con asombro sincero al ver el interior de la caja.

Erzaëlí rió y esta vez él se apenó.

 **―De nuevo se ríe de mí cuando uso ese adjetivo** ―Erzaëlí continuó riendo―. **Espero que de verdad cumpla su promesa de decirme su razón.**

 **―Prometí darle pistas, no he fallado en darlas.**

 **―Entonces tenga piedad de mí y dígamelo de manera directa** ―pidió entre divertido y serio y ella negó.

 **―Aún le tengo fe en que encontrará la respuesta en sí mismo** ―le sonrió sincera por lo dicho y luego cambió a una nerviosa―. **¿De verdad es de su agrado?**

 **―Antes de que usted me torturase y deleitase con su risa creo que haber expresado que es hermoso** ―Jeräel sacó con cuidado el hilado que asemejaba la oscura noche humana y con todas las constelaciones que él había aprendido―. **Es tan detallado que pareciese ser un trozo del mismo cielo humano** ―el eluchil le miró confuso un momento―. **¿Cómo ha podido lograr esto sin la aguja?**

 **―Aún tengo una aguja** ―le respondió―. **Me apena decírselo, pero el brocado oscuro lo saqué de una de mis vestiduras. Con mi aguja buena solo he podido bordar las constelaciones. Así que tiene oscuridad del universo con el que hice ese hilado, y luz de las estrellas humanas para las constelaciones que usted admira tanto cuando nos aventuramos en ese mundo** ―se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada―. **Quisiese haber podido hacer para usted algo más elaborado, pero…**

 **―Es perfecto** ―la interrumpió él totalmente conmovido, nunca le habían hecho un regalo y mucho menos uno tan significativo―. **La verdad sea dicha ni siquiera lo merezco.**

 **―Lo merece** ―ella tomó una de sus manos―. **Usted ha guardado, compartido y protegido mis secretos y me ha hecho abrir los ojos y decidirme a actuar. Por favor, se lo ruego, acéptelo.**

 **―Es usted cada vez más maravillosa a mis ojos.**

 **―No empiece con eso** ―le miró con el ceño fruncido―. **En lugar de iniciar con sus proclamas de juego, por favor, deme el honor de verlo usarlo.**

Jeräel iba a negar que sus palabras de admiración fuesen un juego pero se contuvo.

 _No quería asustarla con lo que sentía._

 **―Lo usaré, por supuesto** ―le dijo seguro―. **¿Mas podría indicarme usted cuál es su uso?**

 **―Oh…** ―las mejillas de ella enrojecieron―. **Por supuesto no sabe que es** ―intentando controlarse soltó un exhalación antes de continuar―. **Vi humanos llevarlo, lo usan para sujetar el cabello.**

 **―¿Sujetar el cabello?** ―seguía sin entender―. **¿Le molesta ver mi cabello largo?**

 **En lo absoluto** ―negó contundentemente observando con cariño el cabello de él que al igual que ella llevaba sujeto en una alta cola de caballo―. **Es solo que he observado cómo interfiere en su trabajo, lo que me ha llevado a pensar que tal vez esto podría serle de utilidad.**

Jeräel sonrió.

 **―Es usted muy considerada** ―le extendió el brocado hilado―. **Me ayudaría a colocarlo.**

Ella aceptó con una sonrisa.

 **―Será un honor, Señor mío** ―Jeräel rió y se hincó frente a ella, un acto que la puso nerviosa pero no le impidió rodearlo y acomodar su largo cabello azulino en un moño para luego cubrirlo con el hilado de noche y luz de estrellas―. **Oh, no…**

 **―¿Sucede algo malo, Erzaëlí ?**

 **―He olvidado hacer la cinta que lo sujeta. ¡Vaya falta!** ―gruñó molesta consigo misma―. **Estaba tan emocionada por dárselo que olvidé faltaba ese detalle.**

 **―No debe preocuparse, mi Señora** ―dijo él, ella de nuevo le enternecía con su accionar **―. Sigue siendo un regalo maravilloso aunque sea solo para observarlo y pensar en usted cuando no puede hacerme compañía.**

 **―Déjese de halagos** ―lo cortó ella―. **Torpeza es lo que ha presenciado y debería reírse** ―su tono era totalmente avergonzado.

 **―Podría reírme pero solo para darle gusto a usted, mi único sentir ante su regalo es…**

 **―¡Ya sé!** ―le interrumpió ella y luego de un pequeño tiempo en silencio se separó de él, lo rodeó y extendió su mano para que se levantase―. **Lo he podido colocar** ―dijo orgullosa

 **―¿Con que lo ha…?** ―no necesitó que ella le dijese―. **¿Ha usado la cinta de su propio cabello?** ―era una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta, el cabello de ella que usualmente llevaba recogido con una cinta roja, ahora caía libre por su espalda como una hermosa cascada escarlata en la que deseó enredar sus dedos.

 **―Es casi como si lo hubiese planeado** ―continuó ella―. **Siendo para usted, no hay duda de que una cinta roja era lo ideal para atarlo.**

 **―¿Por qué dice eso?**

Ella rió.

Él soltó un suspiro.

 **―¿No me diga que eso es otra pista disfrazada de misterio?** ―Erzaëlí asintió divertida y él tuvo que resignarse.

 **―Jeräel** ―le dijo ella de pronto viendo su dedo índice que se había movido―. **¿Podría hincarse de nuevo?** ―él, aunque extrañado por la petición, no dudó en hacerlo, cuando se levantó de nuevo su cabello azul cayó a su espalda.

 **―¿Sucede algo?** ―le miró más extrañado al ver que ella ponía todo de nuevo en la caja.

 **―Mi Tío viene, no puede verle con esto.**

 **―Si es esa la razón, podría esconderlo de su conocimiento.**

 **―No dudo que es una de vuestras habilidades** ―ella le miró cómplice―. **Esconder cosas de mi Tío, como el hecho de que atrasa la reparación de la aguja con falsas peticiones, se le da muy bien** ―el eluchil le miró avergonzado al saberse descubierto en sus artimañas―, **pero creé esto para que lo usase, y quiero que pueda usarle sin problemas** ―le cerró un ojo y miró al cielo superior.

 **―Pero cómo…**

El vacío recibió suinterrogante.

 _…La Vaire había desaparecido con su maravilloso regalo…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

Sorprendióse sinceramente al verlo.

Cuando el herrero observó de nuevo la caja azul del regalo de la Vaire no tuvo que fingir la sorpresa para que Crawfördus no sospechase que él había tenido conocimiento previo del presente.

 **―¿Maravilloso, no lo cree ,mi Señor?** ―preguntó con orgullo, como si él hubiese sido el creador del hermoso brocado.

 **―Es un hecho que no puedo negar** ―asintió y tapó de nuevo el hilado, no quería que Crawfördus le preguntase sobre el patrón en el bordado de estrellas igual al del cielo humano nocturno―. **Ni siquiera me creo merecedor de esto. ¿Cómo ha logrado su sobrina tal belleza sin una de sus agujas?**

 **―Oh, mi excelentísimo. Temo decirle que este probablemente es un trabajo improvisado usando alguna de sus viejas creaciones y adornado con bordados simples gracias a la aguja buena. Una verdadera sencillez si la comparamos con sus trabajos más gloriosos.**

Jeräel tuvo que voltearse para que Crawfördus no viese su enojo al emitir tal juicio.

 _¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar sencillo y simple a algo que conllevaba tanto esfuerzo y conocimiento?_

 **―A mi juicio es increíble el regalo** ― Crawfördus creyó ver de nuevo algo alarmante en los ojos del Eluchil pero pronto lo desterró como creación de su propia imaginación―. **Por favor, agradézcale a su sobrina el presente. No debió tomarse la molestia.**

 **―Ella estará encantada, sin duda desea haceros saber lo agradecida que está por su notable esfuerzo en devolverle el recuerdo de su madre, si hubieseis visto, le he rogado que viniese conmigo a entregaros el regalo en persona y ver vuestra expresión, pero ha insistido en que no quería molestaros con su innecesaria presencia.**

Jeräel aguantó la sonrisa a pesar de las últimas palabras de Crawfördus.

La hermosa Vaire se lo había entregado antes precisamente para no perderse su expresión y después asumir el papel de desinteresada en el hecho al enviárselo a través de Crawfördus.

 **―Reitero mi agradecimiento total hacia ella.**

 **―Aunque debo deciros, mi Señor. Espero vos tengáis idea del uso del hilado. No se me ocurre cual pueda ser siendo una pieza tan pequeña.**

 **―Tengo idea** ―dijo ya con tintes de desinterés para que Crawfördus se marchase―. **Vuelvo pues a mi labor.**

 **―No seré yo quien lo atrase más, Señoría. Partiré de inmediato en busca de las cosas que me ha pedido.**

 **―Bienaventurado sea, Crawfördus. Gracias a ello podré avanzar sin problemas** ―le despidió Jeräel , pensar en cosas innecesarias para mantenerlo lejos se había convertido en un conjunto de pequeñas venganzas contra el hombre que hacía de menos a la talentosa Vaire.

Con una sonrisa satisfactoria, Crawfördus dejó solo al eluchil.

 **―¿Puede acaso mi Señor, permitirme el honor de colocarle el brocado?** ―la voz de ella llenó de regocijo su ser y con una sonrisa completa se volvió hacia Erzaëlí quien no había perdido tiempo al ser sabedora ―a su misteriosa manera― de la salida de su tío de los dominios de él.

 **―¿Puede acaso un simple siervo negarse ante su eminencia?** ―preguntó acercándose a ella, tomando su mano y llevándosela a los labios mientras su rodilla izquierda tocaba el suelo **―. Mi esencia está a sus pies, Erzaëlí .**

 _Sus sinceros ojos dorados la llenaron de un sentimiento._

Ella supo de qué sentimiento se trataba.

 _…Y lo que sentía por él nunca creyó que pudiese existir en ella…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

Una visita no era nada extraña.

 _Lo excepcional era que Crawfördus llevase a esa visita con ella._

Hildary, la Diosa Vaire que Crawfördus llevó ante ella era casi tan antigua como su tío, ella aseguró haber sido amiga de su madre y por la manera tan cándida y gentil con la que hablaba del recuerdo de su madre, la hizo sabedora a ella de que era real lo que decía.

 _Nunca antes había conocido a un ser tan cercano a su progenitora._

La antigua Vaire la deleitó por un lapso prolongado lleno de hermosas memorias e increíbles relatos que solo la añoranza por estar con el dios eluchil de nuevo podría haber consolado a Erzaëlí cuando Crawfördus interrumpió la visita, su tío se mostró afable todo el tiempo, mas para la tejedora joven era obvio que él estaba desencantado con ese suceso.

 _Debía aceptarlo._

Su Tío la tenía en un claustro.

 **―Deseo que podías visitarme otra vez, mi joven señora** ―le dijo la Vaire Hildary a Erzaëlí ―. **Estoy segura que a vuestra madre le hubiese encantado visitar mis dominios en conjunto con vos. ¿Acaso equivoco mi juicio, mi señor Crawfördus?**

 **―No** ―Erzaëlí observó el fastidio en los ojos de su Tío―. **Es un hecho que tal cosa le hubiese encantado.**

 **―¿Entonces puede esta anciana Vaire esperar la compañía de tan joven dama?**

 **―El tiempo dirá, mi Señora, es momento de retirarse, he de decir con pesar. Debo hacer un viaje con prontitud y mi territorio ha de quedar sellado** ―dejó la respuesta real en el aire y con un gesto de falsa cortesía que solo Erzaëlí pudo discernir le ofreció el brazo a Hildary para escoltarla hasta la salida―. **Mas debo advertiros que mi sobrina ha sido solicitada por varias eminencias, no os puedo asegurar que pueda ser pronta esa visita que tanto esperáis** ―escuchó Erzaëlí a los ancianos dioses a lo lejos y negó con la cabeza ante tal mentira.

 _Él nunca le había permitido salir._

 **―¡Oh, me es fácil imaginar tal hecho! ¡Con ese magnífico talento!** ―exclamó sincera la diosa visitante en tanto salía de la puerta.

Erzaëlí no perdió tiempo de bajar hasta donde Jeräel apenas su bóveda celeste fue cerrada.

 _Su esencia dolida necesitaba de él._

Mas los ancianos dioses siguieron caminando, y tal vez si Crawfördus no hubiese sido tan amable de esperar a la diosa tejedora cuando esta se agachó curiosa cerca de la puerta final de sus dominios, los eventos fatídicos del destino no hubiesen iniciado.

 _Empero, lo había hecho._

 **―Oh, vaya. Ya decía yo que ese hilo de existencia era inusual** ―Crawfördus le miró sin entender la manera en que la anciana señalaba algo invisible a sus ojos―. **Ha hecho usted muy bien en colocar un hilo de alerta a su sobrina. Ya decía yo que el hilo en el dedo de Erzaëlí era curioso. Si algo intenta entrar, ella estará atenta, ese hilo en su dedo debe percibir cuando alguien entra a estos dominios. ¡Prodigioso y efectivo! Especialmente con sus prolongados viajes.**

Crawfördus apenas pudo disimular el sentimiento de traición que lo embargó.

 _¿Por qué Erzaëlí colocaría un hilo de alerta?_

Una sola razón se le vino a la mente.

Una razón que trajo a su pensamiento la emoción que una vez creyó imaginar en los ojos del dios Eluchil.

 **―Mi sobrina no puede correr la misma suerte que mi amada hermana, es mejor prevenir** ―aseguró con puños apretados.

 **―Hace usted muy bien, mi Señor** ―la diosa iba a dejar su brazo pero Crawfördus la detuvo con firmeza― **¿Sucede algo, Crawfördus?**

 **―¿Podría pediros un favor, mi estimadísima Señora?** ―La diosa asintió ante la afabilidad de su trato―. **¿Podría acaso usar sus excelentísimas habilidades para poner a prueba este hilo de alerta?**

 **―¿Poner a prueba?**

 **―Sí, mi honorable señora. ¿Podrías acaso cortarlo?** ―al ver la duda en el rostro de la tejedora agregó con su mejor sonrisa―. **De ese modo veré si es necesario tomar más precauciones aún, Erzaëlí siempre está ansiosa debido a las posibilidades de que este método sea burlado.**

 **―Oh** ―exclamó ella―. **En ese caso…** ―la Vaire se inclinó y recitando un largo cantico de poder cortó la hebra invisible a los ojos de Crawfördus―. **Ha sido difícil, sin duda solo una entidad tan antigua como la mía podría romper uno de los hilos creados por su sobrina, es un nivel asombroso de capacidad.**

 **―Vuestras palabras enaltecerán a mi amada sobrina. Agradezco vuestra ayuda.**

 **―¿Deseáis que vuelva a unir el hilo?** ―añadió servicial.

 **―Oh, no** ―la diosa le vio extrañada―. **Deseo que mi sobrina vea esto con sus propios ojos.**

 **―Entiendo** ―la anciana sonrió y salió del territorio de Crawfördus con una sonrisa.

Y Crawfördus no perdió tiempo.

Con prisa y rabia se aventuró a la bóveda de su sobrina solo para encontrarla vacía.

Su furia aumentó con cada pasó hacia la sexta bóveda.

 _¿Se atrevían a intentar quitarle a su tejedora?_

 _¿Se atrevían a robársela?_

Sus manos se posaron sobre la entrada de la sexta bóveda y con un susurro de palabras de poder creó una pequeña e imperceptible abertura en su creación.

 _Y entonces sintió miedo._

Allí estaba ella, su tejedora, su hermosa y amada sobrina riendo junto a un herrero de estrellas que parecía idolatrar cada una de las hebras del cabello de ella que esos dedos inicuos se atrevían a tocar.

Y ella lo consentía.

 _Erzaëlí, quien era suya, le permitía tal acto._

 _Erzaëlí, quien era suya, le veía con la misma adoración que el eluchil tenía en sus ojos._

Y entonces un sentimiento se mezcló con el miedo para crear una emoción tan fuerte que aún protegido en sus dominios, cierta entidad del caos sintió y sonrió al percibirlo.

 **―¡Que odio tan hermoso!** ―se relamió ese viejo dios que ya había conocido con anterioridad al emisor de tal sentimiento―. **Es hora de crear algo nuevo con él…** ―sonrió encantado y en su mano una antigua y peligrosa daga apareció―. **¿Cuántas esencias desaparecerán estás vez, mi viejo amigo Crawfördus?**

El antiguo dios del caos se relamió los labios.

 _…Destruir, esa era la esencia de su creación…_

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Gracias por tomarse un momentito para comentar sobre la historia.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer II** **:** Basada levemente en la "Leyenda Del Tanabata"

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Regalo** : El brocado que le da Erza es como el que Jellal usa en la foto de portada del fic.

 **Dagnir:** (Élfico) La daga se llamaría Daga de la ruina y/o asesinato.

 **Vaire:** (Élfico) Tejedora.

 **Eluchil:** (Élfico) Herrero.

 **Erzaëlí:** Erza.

 **Jeräel :** Jellal.

 **Ulteäry:** Ultear.

 **Kyoukáely:** Kyouka.

 **Crawfördus:** Crawford.

 **Hildary** : Hilda.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Dejó las fechas de las dos últimas actualizaciones acá:

 **1 de Agosto** : Capítulo 06.

 **7 de Agosto** : Capítulo 07.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

Vosotras adorables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain92**

 **Bluewater14**

Vosotras adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Guest** : Muchísimas gracias por cada uno de los reviews. QwQ Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que la disfrutes hasta el final. Saludos. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por comentar**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	6. La Reciprocidad

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Sé que esto debí subirle el 1ro de Agosto, pero ese día dejé mi lap top en el auto de Husbando y estos días he tenido que empezar el tedioso proceso de matrícula de materias en la Universidad y unos problemas familiares que me han dejado son ganas de nada, así que me disculpo por el atraso. **NwN** Sin más demoras, espero que lo disfruten.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia loca y fumada es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 ***ϔ ҉ `~Ƽidera Ɛt Ɖestinatum~ ҉ ϔ***

― **Sexto Ϫcto―**

 ***ϔ ҉ ~La Reciprocidad~ ҉ ϔ***

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **҉**

 **.**

 _El amor es en sí, es uno de los mayores sentires de la existencia._

 _Por el amor las almas se purifican y se ejecutan las más bravías acciones._

 _Hay sentires similares al amor, pero a diferencia del verdadero, estos se tuercen._

 _Se contaminan y pudren._

 _Es debido a esos falsos amores que muchos justifican actos despreciables._

 _Pero nunca eso sería amor, nunca lo sería._

 _Porque el amor es puro y es bueno en toda su esencia._

 _._

 **҉**

 **.**

El Eluchil ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo.

 _Crawfördus intentó no sentirse desairado por tal hecho._

Desde que descubriese aquel encuentro secreto entre su sobrina y el herrero le era de mayor dificultad el ocultar su sentir y desagrado para con el dios que en ese momento vertía un líquido incandescente en un molde de forma confusa para él.

 _Solo esperaba que la aguja pronto estuviese reparada._

Y por tanto la sorpresa lo embargo al ver lo que el Eluchil tenía en una de sus manos.

― **¿** **Acaso me enga** **ñ** **an mis ojos, mi Señor, o lo que se encuentra en su mano es una perfecta aguja?** ―los ojos de Crawfördus brillaron al ver el delgado objeto dorado.

― **No le fallan, Crawfördus** ―respondió él y le extendió la aguja al hombre―. **Es una aguja, aunque no puedo acreditarle el adjetivo que usted tan lleno de amabilidad le ha dado.**

Aceptóse pues la aguja el dios creador de los cielos humanos con extrema devoción, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y sus dedos apretaron casi que con avaricia el objeto.

 _«¡Está reparada!»_

 _«¡Está lista!»_

― **Oh, mi señor Jeräel, mi sobrina estará extasiada al saber que por fin tendrá su adorada aguja de vuelta en sus delicadas manos. ¡Por fin volverá a su tan amada labor! Sus hermosos tejidos volverán a ser creados.**

Jeräel ahogó la diversión que sentía por decir lo que tenía que decir.

― **Lament** **ó** **tener que decirle que debe guardar su estado jubiloso por el momento, estimado Crawfördus** ―el dios lo vio sin entender―. **Esa aguja solo es una prueba del molde que preparo, está vacía de poder y no puede servir para la función que usted menciona.**

Crawfördus apenas pudo controlar la furia que sintió.

― **¿** **Solo un molde, su Eminencia?**

― **Solo un molde** ―aseguró el Eluchil―. **La esencia interior aún no está en mi conocimiento, debo confesarle Crawfördus, esta aguja es uno de los trabajos de Eluchil más complicados que he tenido que afrontar** ―Jeräel fingió pena por eso y extendió la mano para que Crawfördus le devolviese la aguja―. **Aunque me apena tener que destruir esta aguja de prueba, los materiales que usted tan diligentemente consiguió para que esto sea posible no deberían perderse en solo pruebas.**

― **En eso** **…** ―Crawfördus de nuevo dio todo de sí para controlarse―, **tiene razón.**

― **Me alegra saber que tenemos pensares similares** ―Jeräel lo observó con seriedad―. **¿Le importaría a su señoría si utilizó este material tan precioso en otra creación?** ―Crawfördus negó de inmediato, le importaba muy poco en que utilizaría tal cosa.

― **Puede considerarse el dueño de cualquier cosa que le haya dado, mi Señor… solo…** ―carraspeó para poder volver a su tono halagador―. **Preferiría que concentrase su maravilloso don en la tarea prioritaria.**

― **De eso no tenga duda** ―Jeräel aseguró y se volvió al fuelle―. **Entiendo que es una prioridad. Y ya que hablamos de ello, debo decir que necesito un par de cosas de manera urgente.**

― **Soy todo o** **í** **dos, mi Señor** ―en ese momento deseaba largarse o explotaría en rabia. En su mente solo imaginaba escenarios en que ese dios escapaba con su amada tejedora, solo los había visto aquella vez juntos y desde entonces su mente le atormentaba con las posibilidades de perder a la creadora de los tejidos.

 _No podía permitir tal cosa._

Escuchó la lista de pedido de Jeräel, ésta más larga que la anterior y estaba seguro que habría una próxima más larga que ésta.

 _«Lo hace para verse con Erzaëlí»_

De nuevo su mente se llenaba de preguntas, dudas de si el Eluchil había sido quien había corrompido a su obediente sobrina o si la tenía bajo alguna palabra de poder, interrogantes de cuando Erzaëlí comenzó a monitorear con el hilo en la entrada sus llegadas y salidas y más y más dudas.

 _¿Cuándo habrían empezado a hablar?_

 _¿De que hablaban?_

 _¿Por qué Erzaëlí le sonreía de esa manera?_

 _¿Su sobrina lo abandonaría?_

 _¿Lo dejaría sin sus tejidos?_

 _¿Acaso ella…?_

― **Saldr** **é** **de inmediato por su petici** **ó** **n** ―Crawfördus se obligó a hablar para dejar de lado ese horrible pensamiento que lo embargó, con un asentimiento de cabeza dejó la habitación.

No podía ser.

… _Su sobrina no podía saber de su más grande pecado…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

El festival había sido sorprendente.

 _Era la primera vez que tanto Erzaëlí como Jeräel visitaban uno._

Las personas caminaban en calma en medio de la noche mientras otros ofrecían comida y bebidas en pequeños puestos, humanos niños, jóvenes y adultos veían y reían y se deleitaban en la pasividad festiva de la noche.

 _El conjunto de ese todo era demasiado hermoso._

Erzaëlí comió de los nuevos dulces que le ofrecieron, Jeräel pidió disculpas por ella cuando en una ocasión no era un regalo y debían pagar con dinero que no tenían y del que apenas conocían su uso, de hecho sus vestimentas llamadas _kimonos_ habían sido tomadas de nuevo sin permiso de una lujosa mansión, por suerte para ambos, una amable señora pagó por ellos los dulces y les pidió que disfrutasen de la romántica noche.

 _Por alguna razón ambos se sonrojaron._

Y es que para ninguno de los dos pasó por alto que muchos de esos humanos caminaban de un lado al otro de la mano de alguien, parejas abrazándose, parejas riéndose juntas, jurándose promesas al oído o compartiendo eso que habían escuchado se llamaban besos en la boca.

 _Era un acto curioso que atraía la atención de ambos._

Para cuando el bullicio de las personas dio espacio al bullicio en el cielo con estallidos de color, los dos seres divinos se encontraban en una loma lejos del gentilicio, de esa manera tenían una vista espectacular del cielo decorado en luces multicolores.

― **Es tan hermoso** **…** ―Erzaëlí se tiró de espaldas a la hierba que decoraba el suelo―. **Los humanos crean cosas maravillosas, ¿no lo cree, Jeräel?**

― **Nunca imagin** **é** **que ellos fuesen capaces de tanto hasta que usted me trajo a este mundo** ―le sonrió sentado junto a ella―. **La mayoría de dioses los ven de manera despectiva, pero a muchos de ellos nunca los he visto sonreír como los humanos lo hacen en su tiempo tan limitado. Tienen muchas fallas también** ―continuó el herrero―, **pero no opacan sus virtudes.**

― **No, no lo hacen** ―aceptó Erzaëlí cuando el cielo se tiñó de azul, rojo y verde.

― **Erzaëlí…** ―la Vaire supo perfectamente que él estaba dudando de continuar o no con lo que iba a decir, desde hacía un tiempo le pasaba lo mismo, ella sentía algo extraño en su pecho cada vez que lo escuchaba así.

 _Estaba casi segura de que sentía miedo._

Miedo de que la aguja ya estuviese lista y él estuviese por avisarle de su partida.

― **Debo decirle algo importante…** ―Erzaëlí se tensó al oírle, su corazón humano parecía querer salir de su pecho y decidió no observar los ojos del Eluchil que habían dejado de ver al cielo nocturno para verla a ella―. **Yo…**

― **No s** **é** **vaya** **…** ―susurró la Vaire quien se levantó de pronto y tomó su mano―. **Si es necesario volveré a romper una de mis agujas pero por favor…** ―sus ojos se llenaron de un líquido que empañó su vista y por eso no pudo observar la expresión sorprendida él―. **Por favor no se vaya…**

― **¿** **Ir-irme?** ―parpadeó confuso.

― **¿** **Acaso no va a decirme que la aguja ya est** **á** **lista y debe marcharse?** ―lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas y él la miró preocupado, nunca la había visto de esa manera―. **¿No va a usted a volver a cruzar el Río de Estrellas y a olvidarse de mí? ¿No prometió usted acaso que me llevaría a conocer los lugares que usted ya conoce?**

― **¿** **Olvidarme de usted?** ―Jeräel no supo si preocuparse, emocionarse o reírse de lo dicho por la Vaire―. **Erzaëlí…** ―el Eluchil soltó una de sus manos y limpió con ternura las lágrimas en sus ojos―. **Jamás podría olvidarme de usted… Ni tampoco estoy despidiéndome, y mi promesa sigue en pie en tanto usted desee que así sea.**

― **¿** **De verdad?** ―ella le miró esperanzada.

― **Por completo** ―le sonrió para calmarla―. **Lo que le deseaba decir, o más bien confesar** ―le miró con seriedad―, **tiene que ver con la verdadera razón por la que vine hasta los dominios de su tío.**

― **¿** **La verdadera** **…** **raz** **ó** **n?** ―Jeräel asintió y ella sujetó con fuerza la mano de él que aún estaba entre la suya―. **Entonces de verdad no vino solo por la aguja…**

― **No, no vine solo por la aguja** ―Erzaëlí vio miedo en sus ojos.

― **¿** **Esto que est** **á** **por contarme puede ser perjudicial para usted?**

 _Era gracioso, él le había dicho algo similar cuando ella le confesó sobre su forma humana._

― **No, a menos que esto…** ―el Eluchil miró al cielo un momento y luego volvió a observarla a ella― **la aleje a usted de mi… cuando escuche esto tal vez usted desee nunca haberme conocido, o peor aún, usted podría odiarme y expulsarme de su lado…**

― **Es-eso es imposible, mi Señor** ―confesó con húmedas mejillas sonrojadas―, i **mposible** ―repitió―. **Eso puedo jurárselo…**

Jeräel sonrió con tristeza.

― **Pues entonces me aferrar** **é** **a esa peque** **ñ** **a esperanza que su bondadosa esencia, mi estimad** **í** **sima Erzaëlí, me está dando** ―inhaló hondo antes de hablar―. **La verdadera razón de mi llegada a estos lares es una misión que la diosa del tiempo, Ulteäry, me impuso** ―ella escuchó atenta cada palabra―. **La diosa me encargó investigar a Crawfördus y su posible vínculo con la desaparición y posible muerte de…** ―esta vez fue Jeräel quien apretó la mano de la Vaire― **la hermana de Crawfördus… su madre, mi apreciadísima Erzaëlí.**

Ella negó una y otra vez con la cabeza y se alejó de su toque.

 _Jeräel sintió dolor en su pecho._

― **No. No. No** ―Erzaëlí le miró con horror―. **¿¡Cómo puede usted pensar así de mi Tío!? ¿Vio acaso el sufrimiento por el que él pasó cuando sucedió tal cosa? ¡Pues yo sí lo vi y le aseguro que estaba destrozado! ¡Mi Tío adoraba y amaba a mi madre!** ―la Vaire se levantó del suelo―. **No puedo creer que usted…** ―le señaló con vehemencia― **¡USTED DE ENTRE TODOS LOS SERES! ¡USTED QUE HA VISTO COMO ÉL SE DESVIVE POR HACERME FELIZ! ¡USTED!**

― **Erzaëlí…** ―Jeräel no se levantó pero bajó la mirada―. **Lamento haberle causado el dolor que ahora veo en su mirada, pero debía decírselo, por todo el aprecio que le tengo, mi Señora.**

 _Sabía que eso iba a pasar._

Y por eso había callado por tanto tiempo, porque sabía que cuando se lo dijese ella estaría del lado de su Tío, él solo era un extraño para ella si se comparaba con ese hombre que la crió y protegió por casi toda su existencia.

 _Sabía que ella se alejaría de él._

Erzaëlí sollozó en el momento en que el cielo se tiñó de azul y dorado.

― **Erzaëlí** ―el Eluchil continuó―, **dispénseme por causarle este dolor. Nunca fue mi intención hacerlo, ni tampoco nunca creí que la razón por la que llegué a su lado fuese la misma que al parecer nos separa ahora. Lo callé, y podría haberlo callado, aún dentro mío hay una parte egoísta que me dice que debí hacerlo, pero no puedo ser deshonesto con usted. Erzaëlí, mi queridísima señora, desearía que solo la aguja hubiese sido el motivo de nuestro encuentro…**

El sonido y la luz dejaron de llenar el ambiente.

― **¿De verdad usted cree eso de mi Tío?** ―Erzaëlí trató de sonar calmada luego de escuchar la pena con la que él le hablaba, no importaba lo que le acababa de decir, ella no quería verle de esa manera a él.

― **Conf** **í** **o en la diosa Ulteäry** ―respondió con firmeza pero su pesar aún era evidente―. **Cuando Crawfördus le ofreció una de sus prendas en agradecimiento, la diosa Ulteäry tuvo una visión del pasado.**

― **¿** **Una visi** **ó** **n?** ―preguntó ella limpiando sus lágrimas, su mano aún se sentía cálida al haber tenido la de él rodeándola―. **¿Podría decirme sobre esa visión?**

― **Usted puede pedirme lo que desee** ―le miró con sinceridad y ella sintió su corazón latir desbocado, los cuerpos humanos a veces le parecían más complejos y vivos que su esencia divina―. **La diosa Ulteäry vio la daga de** **Dagnir** **en las manos de su Tío, y una súplica por usted en medio del dolor de una diosa del viento.**

― **¿** **La daga de** **Dagnir** **?** ―el horror volvió a su rostro―. **Esa es…**

― **El** **ú** **nico objeto capaz de acabar con una existencia inmortal** ―terminó Jeräel por ella―. **No es una leyenda como la mayoría cree.**

― **Lo s** **é…** ―susurró ella―.

― **¿** **Lo sabe?** ―Erzaëlí dejó brotar más lágrimas.

― **Mi T** **í** **o me habl** **ó** **de ella,** **é** **l siempre** **…** ―intentó negar ese pensamiento pero lo expresó―. **Él siempre habló con temor y reverencia de ella, como si supiese que era…** _ **real**_ **…** ―la tejedora miró a Jeräel con miedo―, **pero él jamás… él no…**

― **Yo desear** **í** **a que no fuese as** **í** **, pero una visi** **ó** **n de la diosa del tiempo es** **…**

― **Legitima** **…** ―volvió a susurrar y de nuevo el silencio los envolvió.

 _Todo entre ellos pareció terminar ahí._

― **Terminar** **é** **vuestra aguja lo antes posible, mi señora** ―rompió el silencio con una formalidad que no era para nada la que solían usar en juego―. **No he podido encontrar prueba alguna en contra de Crawfördus pero varios de los objetos que me ha traído son drenadores de energía, cuando él los carga absorben partes ínfimas de su esencia y cuando él me los entrega la energía la almaceno en el orbe que la diosa me entregó, se lo llevaré a la diosa Ulteäry para que ella pueda recrear la visión y encerrarla en otro orbe para usarlo como prueba de ese pecado al presentarlo ante los demás dioses antiguos. Lamento llegar a entristeceros con esto, mas aunque me odiéis por ello lo hago porque es justo y porque imaginaros a vos corriendo el mismo riesgo se me hace impensable.**

Erzaëlí se acercó a él y Jeräel esperó recibir las palabras que quebrarían su corazón.

― **No puedo odiaros…** ―sollozó y cayó de rodillas frente a él―. **No solo no hay razón para ello, simplemente no hay manera que lo que siento por vos pueda transformarse en tal cosa…** ―Erzaëlí sollozó pero en lugar de limpiarse las nuevas lágrimas tomó las manos de él quien no sabía que hacer o decir en ese momento ante la mirada llena de fortaleza y tristeza de ella―. **Si mi Tío es culpable por tal atrocidad, por más que le ame debe pagarlo, yo…**

― **Deberíais odiarme, soy yo quien llevará a vuestro Tío a su fatídico destino** ―Erzaëlí negó.

― **No. Mi T** **í** **o creó su destino con las decisiones que tom** **ó** **. Vuestra eminencia no tiene nada que ver con eso.**

― **De verdad lo siento…**

― **Lo s** **é** **…** ―ella intentó sonreírle pero esa sonrisa rota hizo doler el corazón Eluchil.

― **¿** **Puedo seguir contando con el precioso regalo de vuestra amistad, Erzaëlí?**

― **¿** **Es lo que desea?**

― **Es lo** **ú** **nico que me atrevo a pedir** ―ella le miró fijamente.

― **¿** **Y si os atrevieseis a pedir más que pedirías?**

Jeräel movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

― **No vale la pena enturbiar m** **á** **s nuestra amistad con deseos imposibles** ―el herrero llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de ella y con su pulgar limpió una nueva lágrima que descendía por su suave mejilla, era increíble la diferencia de sensaciones cuando estaban en esos cuerpos falsos.

 _Eran como regalos inmerecidos._

Erzaëlí cerró los ojos ante su caricia y su sonrisa rota pareció recomponerse un poco.

― **Y si yo** ―la diosa abrió sus ojos y Jeräel se maravilló en su brillo― **os digo que le amo, mi Señor…** ―como si hubiesen golpeado su esencia misma, las palabras de ella lo dejaron perplejo―. **¿Eso arruinaría nuestra amistad? Si yo os digo que deseo estar a vuestro lado desde ahora y en adelante ¿Os permitirías el atrevimiento de decir a esta simple Vaire la verdad de vuestros sentimientos? Podríais acas-**

Los brazos de Jeräel la rodearon y ella perdió la fuerza para continuar.

 _Y él la obtuvo._

― **Yo le amo, Erzaëlí. Le amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a todo menos a arriesgar su existencia aún si eso significa alejarme de usted o ganar su desprecio. Nunca di verdadera importancia a mi existencia hasta que le conocí a usted** ―sus largos dedos se enredaron en su suave cabello y su rostro se hundió en las hermosas hebras mientras respiraba su dulce aroma―. **Nunca desee nada, hasta que le conocí, si usted desea permanecer a mi lado, tenga por seguro que me hará el ser más feliz…** ―Erzaëlí asintió y él rió de alegría―. **¡Oh, soy tan dichoso!** ―la separó un poco de él y besó su cabeza, su sien, su frente y sus húmedas mejillas―. **¿De verdad me ama usted, mi hermosa Erzaëlí? Repítalo para este ser incrédulo…**

― **Le amo…** ―sonrió ella―. **Cuando quebré la aguja solo pensé en obtener un poco de libertad, pero obtuve más que eso, obtuve una cruel verdad** ―su corazón falso se estrujó al pensar en su Tío y más aún en el destino que corrió su madre, su mente aún no podía imaginar algo tan atroz, pero no podía evadir esa realidad solo por desear que fuese una mentira― **y obtuve este sentimiento incontrolable por usted. Jeräel** ―ella acunó su apuesto rostro entre sus pequeñas pero habilidosas manos―. **Gracias por permitirme conocerle, y amarle…**

 _Jeräel no pudo hacer más que sellar con sus labios los de ella._

Lo que sintieron ambos fue indescriptible a pesar de la torpeza al ser su primer beso, sus estómagos sintieron cosquillas que subían y bajaban, sus espaldas sintieron electricidad y sus mejillas se calentaron. Sus labios se separaron un poco y luego volvieron a unirse, sus narices chocaron y ellos rieron pero luego él inclinó su rostro y encontraron el ángulo perfecto para degustar sus bocas, sus besos sabían a los dulces dangos que habían comido y a la sal de sus lágrimas, no fue un beso perfecto como vieron a tantos humanos dárselos, pero fue el beso perfecto para sellar la pureza de sus sentimientos.

Aún había dolor en ella y aún había culpa en él.

… _Mas el amor en ambos era mayor a cualquier otra cosa…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

Dos veces llegó tras un encargo y no les encontró.

En ambas ocasiones Crawfördus sintió deseos de hacer caer los cielos creados por él y destruir al Eluchil al verle haciéndose el desinteresado cuando Crawfördus le mencionaba a su sobrina para dejarlo en evidencia.

 _Maldito fuese._

Mas se controlaba.

Se controlaba porque sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra un dios Eluchil protegido por una diosa como Ulteäry, se controlaba porque no podía levantar sospechas sobre su anterior pecado, se controlaba porque al parecer la aguja estaba por ser terminada, y se controlaba porque su sobrina le habló sobre crearle la más hermosas de las vestiduras a él cuando la aguja estuviese finalizada.

Porque… si ella ofrecía tal cosa era porque no planeaba dejar su lado.

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

Ella no dejaría el lado de la persona que le amaba.

De la persona que le protegía.

De la perdona que más había hecho por ella en la vida.

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

Erzaëlí era suya y de nadie más.

 _Sí._

Por eso debía mantener la calma hasta que el Eluchil terminase su labor y se marchase, por el momento debía concentrarse en encontrar la forma en que ese hombre distorsionaba sus cielos como para poder salir de ellos, aún no entendía como ese herrero podía hacer algo así o a donde se llevaba a su sobrina, siendo el universo tan basto sobraban los sitios y él debía averiguar ese cómo y dónde.

 _Debía averiguar el por qué._

Empero, esa tarea no era nada fácil, más de una vez movió el hilo de la Vaire con su poder para fingir que aún estaba conectado a la puerta, ahora que sabía de su existencia era sencillo encontrar su esencia y moverlo cuando salía o llegaba de uno de los encargos del herrero, más nunca podía ver el momento en que las bóvedas vacías de pronto albergaban a los dos ocupantes como si nunca hubiesen dejado sus dominios.

El Eluchil era poderoso.

 _Eso pensaba Crawfördus._

Y por eso había tenido que salir de nuevo en un encargo.

― **Crawfördus, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nuestros caminos se cruzaron?**

El mencionado sintió su esencia temblar ante tal voz.

― **M-mi venerado Señor** ―el dios no se atrevió a elevar su mirada a la alta presencia frente a él―. **¿Quién puede llevar la cuenta del tiempo entre los inmortales?**

― **¡** **Ja! Oh, Crawfördus. Vos y yo sabemos que no somos tan inmortales como se dice** ―la voz del antiguo dios del caos fue venenosa―. **¿O me equivoco?** ―Crawfördus negó―. **Sois uno de los pocos que acepta esto.**

― **Vuestra eminencia me libró de la ignorancia con su sabiduría.**

― **Os dais poco cr** **é** **dito, yo os habl** **é** **de la teor** **í** **a que circula como leyenda desde tiempos de la creaci** **ó** **n, vos hab** **é** **is convertido esa teoría en realidad con…** _ **esto**_ ―los ojos de Crawfördus se abrieron a más no poder al ver la daga que creyó perdida.

― **E-esa es…**

― **La misma** ―rió el ser antiguo―. **No podía dejar que alguien más la encontrase, sabéis lo difícil que es invocarla, se requiere de un ritual casi olvidado y alimentarle con magia constante y es tan difícil saciarla…**

― **Imagino que lo es, mi Se** **ñ** **or.**

― **S** **í** **, la** **ú** **ltima vez que estuvo satisfecha fue cuando se deleit** **ó** **en la esencia de una diosa de los vientos… ¿Vuestra hermana, era?**

Crawfördus no respondió.

― **¿** **No necesitáis de deshaceros de alguien más mi Señor? Me ayudarías mucho de ser así, o mejor dicho, nos ayudaríamos mutuamente.**

El dios del cielo clavó su vista en la daga e imaginó las mil y una maneras en las que podría usarla para deshacerse del Eluchil, su gesto asustado fue mutando a una sonrisa ansiosa.

 _Podía hacerlo._

 _Podía eliminarlo._

Erzaëlí era suya.

Su mano se cerró en la empuñadura de la daga ofrecida y cuando la razón volvió a él y quiso devolverla, no pudo.

 _No había nada._

Ese ser se había desvanecido.

… _Y la daga de_ _Dagnir_ _estaba de nuevo en su poder…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

Ella le miró emocionada y él se sonrojó.

 _Era un maravilloso regalo._

Con los materiales extra que Crawfördus le trajo y la aguja de prueba que había hecho, Jeräel había creado un hermoso adorno de cabello para Erzaëlí quien lo veía entusiasmada, el dorado del obsequio parecía resplandecer sus ojos color ámbar y el intrincado diseño maravillaba a la joven quien lo deleitaba a él con la sonrisa que sus labios formaban.

 _Tan hermosa._

― **Es maravilloso…** ―dijo ella una vez más―. **Nunca tuve nada igual**

― **Sus tejidos son más maravillosos que esto, mi amada Erzaëlí** ―ella se sonrojó como siempre sucedía cuando él la llamada de esa manera.

― **Usted no es parcial nunca conmigo, para mí esto es más maravilloso que cualquiera de mis tejidos** ―tomó la mano de Jeräel y le colocó el adorno―. **Sé que no podré llevármelo aún, pero deseo que sea usted quien me lo coloque por primera vez**.

Jeräel sonrió y con delicadeza tomó mechones de su cabello para poder colocárselo, atravesando la aguja en medio del adorno que parecía una pequeña corona.

 _Perfecta._

El dorado enmarcado en el escarlata de su cabello se veía perfecto.

― **¿** **M-me veo bien?**

― **Perfecta** ―dijo él y besó su frente, ella se abrazó a su cintura y elevó su rostro a él.

Jeräel comprendió y descendió hasta ella.

Besarse con su forma divina no era lo mismo que hacerlo con su forma humana, pero, a pesar de ser diferente, la forma en que sus esencias reaccionaban a ese accionar los hacía sentirse extremadamente dichoso.

― **Es una l** **á** **stima que no lo pueda usar más que en este momento...**

― **¿Podría enviárselo con Crawfördus? Le diré que lo confeccioné en agradecimiento por el brocado que usted creó para mí** ―sugirió él y ella frunció el ceño un momento pero luego aceptó.

― **Solo tenga cuidado, mi Tío parece un poco extraño últimamente.**

― **S** **í** **, lo he notado nervioso.**

― **Temo que haya descubierto la misi** **ó** **n que la diosa Ulteäry le encargo, mi señor** ―Jeräel besó su mejilla y enredó sus dedos en su cabello para tranquilizarla.

― **No creo que sea esa la raz** **ó** **n.**

― **¿** **Sospechar** **á** **de la demora de la aguja?**

― **Eso es m** **á** **s factible** ―soltó un suspiro―. **Descubrí lo último que necesitaba saber sobre ella, de verdad es más magnifica de lo que imaginé al principio.**

― **¿** **Por qu** **é** **lo dice?**

― **Su centro de poder es la esencia que depositó su madre en ella** ―ella le miró sin entender―. **Ella impregnó mucho poder en una hebra de su cabello que luego fue utilizada como núcleo, y gracias a ello la aguja mantiene estable todas las esencias que la conforman.**

― **Esa técnica suena a la manera en que yo hilo…** ―sonrió―. **Mi madre hizo eso por mi…** **¿puedo ver esa hebra?**

― **Puede, pero debo decirle que ahora est** **á** **rota** ―Jeräel hizo aparecer una hebra dorada y se la mostró―. **Es** _ **casi**_ ―hizo énfasis en esa palabra― **tan escarlata como su cabello** ―volvió a acariciar el cabello de la Vaire―. **Es un color tan hermoso…**

Erzaëlí tomó la cálida esfera en su mano y rió.

Jeräel abrió los ojos con sorpresa al entender algo.

― **Es de mi gusto por ese color que usted, mi amada Erzaëlí, se ríe de mí siempre, cierto?**

Ella volvió a reír y luego lo atrajo hasta sí para besarlo.

Eran tan felices en esos momentos.

… _¿Serían los momentos de felicidad también inmortales?…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

Ese regalo fue el principio del fin.

Cuando el dios Eluchil le presentó a él un hermoso adorno de cabello para Erzaëlí y fue testigo del brillo en los ojos de ella al recibirlo, Crawfördus supo que ese dios herrero se la había robado de la peor forma posible.

 _Ella le amaba._

Erzaëlí que era solo suya amaba a alguien más.

Y fue por eso que confrontó a su sobrina.

 _Y no quiso hacerlo, no quiso hacer lo que hizo._

De verdad no quiso.

 _Pero ya estaba hecho._

Cuando su hermosa Erzaëlí le confesó que era cierta esa sospecha y le expresó su deseo de viajar con el Eluchil cuando este volviese a su lugar de origen, la rabia lo cegó, cuando ella posó su mano en su hombro, Crawfördus estaba inundado de ira y de un sentimiento de traición tan grande que su mano se movió sola y la daga apuñaló a la Vaire en la parte alta de uno de sus brazos.

― **T** **í** **o…** ―sollozó Erzaëlí, su vestidura desgarrada por la daga dejaba ver como esferas de brillantes tonos rojos brotaban de la herida.

 _Oh, su hermana había desaparecido en brillos plateados._

― **No me vas a dejar, Erzaëlí** ―se arrodilló ante ella y acarició su rostro tan suavemente que Erzaëlí sintió asco con su toque―. **Eres mía…**

― **No le da** **ñ** **es a** **é** **l** ―sollozó ella―. **No me iré de su lado, tejeré todo lo que desee, pero no lo dañe a él…**

― **A** **ú** **n debe terminar la aguja…** ―el dedo de Crawfördus se paseó de su mandíbula, bajó por su cuello y delineó su clavícula expuesta―, **pero si tarda más de tres ciclos en terminarla, tú, mi amada, desaparecerás…**

― **Promete que no lo da** **ñ** **ar** **á** **s** ―pidió de nuevo y Crawfördus haló con fuerza de su cabello.

― **Deja de pedir por** **é** **l porque…** ―el hombre contuvo su furia y sonrió como el Tío amoroso que ella siempre creyó conocer―. **Ya Erzaëlí, confía en tu tío…** ―ella asintió, colocó una mano sobre la de él fingiendo cariño, tratando de contener su propio miedo y enojo.

― **Confi** **ó** **en ti, querido Tío.**

― **Esa es mi sobrina** ―Crawfördus acarició su cabello y se levantó―. **La herida que tienes no te matará aún, todavía puedo sellarla, pero todo depende de ese hombre. Iré a avisarle pues, deséame suerte, mi hermosa Erzaëlí.**

Crawfördus selló la bóveda de su cielo y no se dio cuenta del hilo que ella puso en él cuando le tocó.

Tenía que ayudar a Jeräel escapar de alguna manera.

… _Y si para eso ella debía desaparecer, entonces desaparecería…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Gracias por tomarse un momentito para comentar sobre la historia.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer II** **:** Basada levemente en la "Leyenda Del Tanabata"

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Regalo** : El adorno que le da Jellal a Erza es como el que Erza usa en la foto de portada del fic.

 **Dagnir:** (Élfico) La daga se llamaría Daga de la ruina y/o asesinato.

 **Vaire:** (Élfico) Tejedora.

 **Eluchil:** (Élfico) Herrero.

 **Erzaëlí:** Erza.

 **Jeräel :** Jeräel.

 **Ulteäry:** Ultear.

 **Kyoukáely:** Kyouka.

 **Crawfördus:** Crawford.

 **Hildary** : Hilda.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

De nuevo, lamento la tardanza. QwQ Espero les gustase el cap. :D

 **7 de Agosto** : Capítulo 07.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

Vosotras adorables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Bluewater14**

 **Tsubomi Scarlet**

 **MinSul6011**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por comentar**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	7. El Tiempo

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Ahora sí, puedo decir que la historia acaba aquí. No me lo creo… **QwQ** Ha sido una historia complicada de escribir a causa de los diálogos formales, pero lo he disfrutado mucho. **NwN** Gracias por leerlo. Gracias por sus comentarios. Gracias a Vita, por haberla pedido. **xD**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia loca y fumada es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 ***ϔ ҉ `~Ƽidera Ɛt Ɖestinatum~ ҉ ϔ***

― **Séptimo Ϫcto―**

 ***ϔ ҉ ~El Tiempo~ ҉ ϔ***

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **҉**

 **.**

 _No hay nada en el Multiverso que no tenga un origen o proveniencia._

 _De la misma manera, no hay nada en la existencia que pueda dejar de existir realmente._

 _Lo que fue, será y puede volver a ser._

 _._

 **҉**

 _._

* * *

 _._

Ocurriósele la oportunidad en el segundo ciclo desde la advertencia.

La Vaire sintió la lejanía de su tío gracias al hilo que colocó en él y fue en ese momento que abrió un vórtice hacia la bóveda bajo ella, tal acción la cansó de sobremanera y entendió cuanta esencia había perdido luego de ser atacada por él, sin embargo, apenas pudo lamentarse al darse cuenta de tal hecho porque casi de inmediato a su llegada a la sexta bóveda se vio envuelta en los brazos de Jeräel.

 _Estaba con él de nuevo._

― **Erzaëlí… Erzaëlí…** ―su tono desesperado era totalmente diferente a la gentileza de sus brazos y ella no pudo hacer más que envolverlo en los de ella―. **Crawfördus me dijo que estaba…**

― **Estoy bien, Jeräel…** ―susurró ella y lo abrazó con más fuerza―. **La herida que me hizo no fue mortal… yo…** ―se alejó de él para verle el rostro y un grito salió de sus labios―. **¿** **¡** **Su rostro!?**

Jeräel sonrió y acarició su mejilla para tranquilizarla.

― **Tampoco es una herida mortal** **…** ―Erzaëlí sintió una ola de ira y tristeza al observar el corte que corría desde la frente, el ojo y la mejilla del herrero, de ella escapaba su esencia mágica en pequeñas esferas difusas de brillo azul―. **Crawfördus me necesita por ahora… la aguja…**

― **La aguja es lo que menos me importa** ―cortó ella, su enojo salió a flote pero sus manos fueron gentiles con la herida de él―. **¿¡** **C** **ó** **mo se atrevi** **ó** **a lastimarle!? Le ped** **í…** **le ped** **í** **que no lo da** **ñ** **ase** **…**

― **Me hiri** **ó** **cuando intent** **é** **ir a buscarla** ―comenzó él, su mano sobre la de ella en su rostro herido―. **Imaginarla a usted herida** **…** ―los ojos de Jeräel viajaron de su rostro al brazo lastimado―. **Dese** **é** **tener el poder de eliminar la existencia de Crawfördus… Si yo tuviese esa daga…**

― **No, no diga eso** **…** ―Erzaëlí colocó un dedo en sus labios―. **No puede manchar sus manos con tal pecado.**

― **Por usted har** **í** **a lo que fuese.**

― **Entonces haga otra cosa por mí…** ―Jeräel le miró sin entender pero asintió―. **Siga trabajando en la aguja, aunque la termine antes del tiempo, siga trabajando en la aguja hasta el l** **í** **mite del tiempo que nos dio mi t** **í** **o** **…**

― **Erzaëlí, no… si hago eso…**

― **Solo hasta el l** **í** **mite… Necesito ese tiempo para recuperar fuerza y poder crear un vórtice que nos permita salir de sus dominios. Mi tío piensa que es usted quien tiene el poder de salir a voluntad, puedo sentir su magia sellando la entrada de esta bóveda, en la mía no tomó tal precaución** ―Erzaëlí sonrió y Jeräel se sorprendió por tal hecho―. **Algo bueno es que me subestime a tal grado** **…** ―Jeräel tuvo que devolverle la sonrisa.

 _Ella siempre era tan valiente y fuerte._

― **Entonces har** **é** **lo que me pide, mi amada Erzaëlí** ―Jeräel besó su frente―, **pero a cambio prom** **é** **tame que de no poder sacarme de aqu** **í** **usted escapar** **á** **a** **ú** **n sin m** **í** ―ella negó de inmediato.

― **¡** **Jam** **á** **s le dejar** **í** **a a su suerte!** **¡** **Jam** **á** **s!**

― **Mi suerte me trajo a usted, no la subestime** ―intentó una broma pero ella le miró enojada―. **Erzaëlí… ¿no entiende que usted significa para mí más que mi existencia?**

― **Y usted m** **á** **s que la m** **í** **a** ―declaró ella contundente―. **As** **í** **que no me ir** **é** **sin usted.**

― **Ni yo sin usted** **…**

Erzaëlí soltó un suspiro, rió divertida y se elevó para besar sus labios.

― **Entonces tendremos que salir juntos…** ―Jeräel asintió y sumergió su mano en el escarlata cabello de ella para atraerla más cerca de sí.

― **Jeräel…** ―suspiró la Vaire y se alejó de él―. **No puedo quedarme m** **á** **s, mi t** **í** **o debe de estar por volver. No olvide su promesa.**

― **No lo har** **é** **. A la aguja solo le falta su núcleo** ―le mostró una esfera dorada con una larga hebra azul de su propio cabello adentro―. **La estoy embebiendo en mi poder mágico.**

― **¿** **Esa esfera retiene esencia m** **á** **gica?** ―preguntó pensativa.

― **As** **í** **es.**

― **¿** **Podr** **í** **a obsequiarme con una?** ―Jeräel levantó una ceja.

― **Las que desee, pero** **¿** **para qu** **é** **les necesita?**

― **De esa manera podr** **é** **guardar parte de la esencia mágica que escapa de mi herida y usarla para nuestro escape** ―Jeräel le miró admirado.

― **Usted no deja de sorprenderme, Erzaëlí** ―ella sonrió y él materializó dos orbes tan dorados como sus ojos bondadosos―. **Supongo que yo debo hacer lo mismo con mi propia esencia. Adem** **á** **s** **…** ―le colocó la esfera de la hebra en sus manos junto a una vacía―. **Ll** **é** **vese esta tambi** **é** **n.**

― **¿** **Esta? Pero** **…**

― **No s** **é** **para que pueda servirle, pero si a alguien puede serle de utilidad una hebra embebida en poder mágico, es a usted.**

― **¿** **Y qu** **é** **suceder** **á** **con la aguja?**

― **Sin la hebra no podr** **é** **perfeccionarla. Es lo que une todos los elementos que la conforman.**

― **¿** **Mi t** **í** **o lo sabe? ¿No le ha preguntado sobre el proceso?**

― **No, no ha vuelto desde qué…** ―su mano se dirigió a la herida de ella y su rostro mostró tanta ira que Erzaëlí pensó que veía a alguien muy diferente a su Jeräel.

― **Entiendo** **…** ―la tejedora tomó la mano del Eluchil y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él―. **No desperdiciemos tiempo pensando en eso** ―él asintió y su rostro volvió a su bondad y cariño usual cuando estaba con ella―. **Le amo, Jeräel…**

― **Y este humilde siervo le ama a vos, mi preciosísima señora** ―Erzaëlí rió por sus palabras y él la besó de nuevo.

― **É** **l se acerca** **…** ―separándose de él, Erzaëlí creó otro vórtice y volvió a su presunto encierro.

Ambos sintieron de inmediato la falta del otro.

… _Mas ahora la esperanza había vuelto…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

Fue casi al final del tercer ciclo que él se presentó ante ella de nuevo.

 _Su sonrisa era tan cariñosa que Erzaëlí sintió asco al verle._

― **Mi amada sobrina** ―se acercó a ella―. **Te vez tan encantadora como siempre a pesar de que tu esencia se desperdicia** ―los brillos salientes de su brazo lo hicieron sonreír más―. **Ese Eluchil solo trajo desgracia con su llegada.**

Erzaëlí no respondió.

― **Acabo de visitarle, sabes. Me ha dicho que la aguja est** **á** **por completarse, y pensar que solo necesitaba un peque** **ñ** **o incentivo para acabarla** **…** **un peque** **ñ** **o y hermoso incentivo** ―Crawfördus acarició su rostro lentamente y Erzaëlí quiso escapar en ese mismo momento―. **Cuando me la entregue y pruebes que est** **á** **verdaderamente terminada, le liberar** **é** **.**

― **¿** **Le liberar** **á** **s?** ―lo dijo tan ansiosa que Crawfördus se molestó y tomó con violencia su rostro para acercarle a él.

― **Hacerle desaparecer tambi** **é** **n es liberarle** **…** ―murmuró casi contra sus labios―. **Piensa en eso mi adorada sobrina** ―Crawfördus la lanzó al suelo y Erzaëlí permaneció allí fingiendo debilidad hasta que él se hubo retirado.

― **Falta poco** **…** ―dijo ella sacando ambas esferas doradas para continuar llenando una con su esencia―. **No permitiré que le dañes, no volverás a dañar a quien amo,** _ **Crawfördus**_ **…** ―Erzaëlí apretó la otra esfera contra su pecho y pudo sentir la bondad de Jeräel en ella, en esa hebra destinada a unir los elementos de la aguja―. **Unir** **…** ―dijo de pronto y se sentó para observar atentamente la esfera―. **Tal vez si** **…** ―la Vaire arrancó uno de sus cabellos y lo encerró junto a la otra hebra añadiéndole de su propio poder―. **Puede que sirva** **…**

La tejedora decidió pensar en su vida cuando escapase.

… _Su vida junto al Eluchil…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

La daga brillaba en lo alto y él escuchaba sumiso.

― **¿** **No cree que es muy confiado, mi se** **ñ** **or Crawfördus?**

― **N-no lo soy** **…**

― **Solo les hiri** **ó** **superficialmente, si huyen de vuestros dominios alg** **ú** **n dios antiguo podr** **í** **a sanarles.**

― **Ese herrero no huir** **á** **sin ella** **…** **y cuando me entregue la aguja lo destruiré.**

― **¿** **Y si huyen antes?**

― **Imposible** ―Crawfördus sonrió―. **Ese Eluchil no ha escapado a** **ú** **n, su poder no es tanto como para dejar por completo mis territorios.**

― **¿** **Y ya sabe su eminencia como logr** **ó** **escapar antes de la b** **ó** **veda en que lo tiene ahora confinado?** ―Crawfördus tensó su puño.

― **No** **…**

― **Entonces a** **ú** **n hay posibilidad de que escape.**

― **Sell** **é** **la puerta de su b** **ó** **veda por completo. No puede salir.**

― **No deber** **í** **a subestimar a un dios creador, mi Señor.**

― **¡** **Y no lo hago!** ―Crawfördus miró con rencor la joya negra en la daga embebida en poder oscuro, el dios del caos le hablaba a través de ella―. **Por supuesto que no lo hago.**

― **A** **é** **l no** **…** ―la voz comenzó a huirse distorsionada―, **mas no es el** **ú** **nico dios creador del que usted deber** **í** **a preocuparse.**

― **¿** **Qu** **é** **es lo qu** **é…** **?** ―no pudo terminar su pregunta porque la esencia oscura se esfumó y la daga cayó―. **Acaso se refiere a** **…** **.**

Crawfördus rompió a reír.

 _Su hermosa y delicada Erzaëlí estaba siendo drenada de su poder, ni antes, ni mucho menos ahora era una amenaza._

Era del Eluchil de quien debía encargarse.

… _Y para eso tenía la daga…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

Cuando el ciclo estaba por terminarse, decidió que era el momento.

Cuando llegó a la bóveda de Jeräel él apenas pudo llegar hasta ella de lo agotado que se encontraba, a diferencia de a ella, Crawfördus debía de ir a verlo trabajar y eso significaba gastar poder para aparentar tal cosa, además del que salía por su herida aún más grave que la de ella.

― **Jeräel…** ―ella lo sostuvo en sus brazos cuando llegó exhausto a su lado―. **Es hora de irnos, no podemos esperar m** **á** **s o de lo contrario, usted** **…**

― **Por m** **í** **no debe preocuparse** **…**

― **No vamos a discutir eso de nuevo** ―lo silenció ella y lo ayudó a acostarse, colocando su cabeza en su regazo―. **Esto se sentir** **á** **extra** **ñ** **o** **…** ―las manos de la Vaire se dirigieron a su rostro y él apenas fue capaz de ver un hilo rojo ir y venir un par de veces y luego una sensación extraña en la herida.

― **Erzaëlí, ¿qué es lo qué…?**

― **¡** **Shh! No me distraiga, no s** **é** **cu** **á** **nto tiempo tengo y esto tomar** **á** **bastante** **…** ―le sonrió y continuó con su labor―. **No s** **é** **qu** **é** **tanto durar** **á** **pero es nuestra mejor opci** **ó** **n** ―Jeräel asintió y la dejó actuar, después de todo confiaba en ella, para cuando la Vaire continuó él ya se había acostumbrado a la extraña sensación y se sentía un poco menos agotado.

Erzaëlí se inclinó a besar su herida.

― **Est** **á** **listo** ―con una sonrisa le ayudó a levantarse―. **Ahora debemos irnos.**

― **¿** **Listo?** ―Jeräel se tocó su rostro y sintió un relieve extraño―. **¿** **Qu** **é** **es esto?**

Erzaëlí sonrió y le mostró su brazo a través de la rotura en sus vestiduras, Jeräel miró sorprendido como una línea azul sellaba la herida

― **¿** **Eso es** **…** **mi hebra de cabello?** ―Erzaëlí sonrió y asintió―. **¿** **La us** **ó** **para cerrar la herida? Eso quiere decir qu** **é…** ―se tocó su herida.

― **Embeb** **í** **ambas hebras en nuestras esencias y las us** **é** **para unir lo que la daga separ** **ó** ―explicó―. **Cuando estuve observando a los sanadores humanos para crear un cuerpo como el de ellos vi que usaban hilos para cerrar heridas… No sabía que funcionaría, pero debía intentarlo…**

Jeräel rompió a reír.

― **Usted es definitivamente maravillosa, Erzaëlí** ―el Eluchil enredó sus dedos en su cabello y la atrajo hasta sí para depositarle múltiples besos en su rostro―. **¡Sublime** **mente maravillosa** **!** ―la diosa se sonrojó pero no perdió tiempo y le ayudó a levantarse.

― **Eso deber** **í** **a decirlo de los humanos de los que aprendí tal cosa.**

― **¿** **Extra** **ñ** **ar** **á** **el mundo humano?** ―le miró preocupado.

― **Mucho… gracias a ese mundo entendí muchas cosas, aprendí y viví tantas más** ―soltó un suspiro pero luego sonrió―. **Mas ahora podré viajar y estar con usted, y eso me llena de felicidad. Seguir a su lado es mi único deseo.**

― **Debo decir que robó mis palabras…** ―Jeräel tomó su mano y la besó.

― **Es momento de partir** ―sonrió haciendo aparecer el orbe que le regalase Jeräel, la diosa liberó la esencia contenida y la hizo adentrarse en ella―. **No sé cuánto poder necesitaré para salir de los territorios de Crawfördus, nunca he salido de ellos y usted debería hacer lo mismo con la esencia que ha estado guardando.**

― **Son extensos debo decirle, pero nuestro objetivo es el Río de Estrellas, una vez lo crucemos estaremos en terrenos protegidos por la diosa Ulteäry, le pediré que nos proteja.**

― **¿Una diosa antigua interviniendo de esa manera?** ―Erzaëlí abrió el primer vórtice mientras el Eluchil recuperaba parte de su esencia encerrada en el orbe que él había estado almacenado, debían bajar hasta el primer cielo para luego escapar de las bóvedas por completo.

― **Se lo pedir** **é** **a cambio del deseo que me daría si terminaba mi misión.**

― **¿** **Y su deseo?**

― **Usted lo sabe, nunca tuve uno hasta que la conoc** **í** **a usted…** ―Erzaëlí apretó su mano y ambos comenzaron a cruzar los vórtices.

Pudieron salir de las bóvedas.

… _Mas el camino aún era muy largo…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

La Daga parecía pesada en su mano, pero debía librarse de ella.

Crawfördus había salido de sus dominios con esa misión en su arremolinaba mente, había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en su bóveda celeste hablando con una daga y consigo mismo sobre el que hacer que estaba perdiéndose en sí mismo, sus pensamientos se veían embargados de imágenes de su hermana, de su sobrina, de la daga, de los tejidos, del Eluchil llevándoselo todo y de él quedándose con nada mientras los demás dioses se burlaban de él, y entonces la cólera lo llenaba pero luego recordaba los últimos momentos de su hermana antes de desaparecer y sus palabras sin rastro de rencor pidiéndole que no dañara a su hija, tan similares a las de su sobrina pidiéndole no dañar a ese herrero.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

¿Por qué había matado a su hermana si él le amaba tanto?

¿Por qué había hecho una prisionera de su amada sobrina?

¿Por qué se obsesionó con esos tejidos?

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué?_

Y entonces solo le quedó una respuesta:

 _La Daga de Dagnir._

Esa Daga había magnificado sus deseos egoístas y lo había poseído.

 _La Daga. La Daga. La Daga._

Todo era culpa de la Daga.

Si se deshacía de ella su mente dejaría de ser el caos que era, sin esa daga podría pedir perdón y su sobrina se quedaría con él una vez le ayudase a sanar a ella.

 _¿Y al Eluchil?_

Crawfördus se detuvo y apretó la daga con fuerza.

Al Eluchil ella no lo necesitaría una vez que él, su queridísimo Tío, volviese a ser el de antes.

 _¿Verdad?_

 _«El Eluchil debe desaparecer…»_

― **¡** **NO...!** ―se gritó a sí mismo―. **Ella lo ama… no debo hacerle esto a Erzaëlí…** ―Crawfördus cayó de rodillas y sujetó su cabeza―. **¡Él debe irse!** **Terminará la aguja, buscaré como sanarlo y luego debe irse… ¡Sí, debe irse!** ―rió de manera frenética―. **Erzaëlí es solo mía, así debió ser siempre… ¡Es solo mía y debo ir a sanarla!**

― **No es necesario** ―la presencia oscura se manifestó frente a él―. **Ella est** **á** **por ser sanada, en cuanto cruce el Río de Estrellas, por supuesto…** ―Crawfördus subió la mirada incrédulo.

― **¡** **ELLA EST** **Á** **EN SU BÓVEDA!** ―gritó mientras la daga de la joya oscura y resplandeciente se elevaba a la mano del dios del Caos frente a él.

― **Estaba…** ―la sonrisa de la entidad oscura se extendió―. **Me pareci** **ó** **ver a una hermosa pareja de dioses camino a ese lugar…**

― **Ella no… ¡Ellos estaban encerrados!**

― **Entonces me equivoqué…** ―el dios comenzó a desvanecerse―. **Oh, ¿pero por qué mejor no lo comprobamos…?** ―volvió a materializarse y de sus manos surgió un orbe en el que se veía a dos dioses de la mano encaminándose a un cada vez más cercano Río de Estrellas―. **¿** **Se le hacen familiares, mi estimado Crawfördus?**

― **Erzaëlí…** ―sollozó Crawfördus―. **¿** **Por qu** **é** **me traicionas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?**

― **Porque el Eluchil la hechiz** **ó** **...** ―susurró el dios del Caos a su oído―, **porque ese herrero vio las maravillas de sus tejidos y los desea para** **é** **l… ¡Pobre y hermosa Erzaëlí! Si tan solo alguien la amase tanto como para protegerla…** ―y entonces el dios del Caos desapareció, dejándole dos cosas cerca al dios lleno de ira.

… _La Daga y un vórtice abierto hacia el Río de Estrellas…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

Para cuando llegaron al borde del río, ambos estaban agotados.

A pesar de la esencia mágica que habían estado guardando en los orbes, el esfuerzo de escapar de los dominios de Crawfördus había sido mucho y estaban agotados, mas la esperanza creció en ambos cuando las estrellas llenaron sus ojos en el borde del río.

― **Es hermoso…** ―susurró ella y sonrió―. **Nunca cre** **í** **que fuese tan hermoso…**

― **Y es hora de cruzarlo…** ―Jeräel usó las palabras de poder necesarias para invocar a la diosa Kyoukáely, cuando la diosa apareció solo rió al verles.

― **¿Acaso su eminencia no puede cruzar el puente por sí mismo y requiere la ayuda de esta humilde diosa?** ―el resentimiento era obvio en sus palabras.

― **Diosa Kyoukáely, necesito su favor para cruzar el puente** ―Jeräel se limitó a hacer su petición.

― **Me niego a otorgaros mi favor** ―con desdén observó a la pareja.

― **Diosa Kyoukáely…**

― **Me hab** **é** **is humillado una vez, que os tenga bien servido ahora. Me humill…**

― **¡** **Est** **á** **aqu** **í** **!** ―la sorpresa casi horrorizada de la Vaire le interrumpió y enardecida de nuevo por un desplante, Kyoukáely desapareció en un remolino de urracas de poder mágico.

― **¿** **Crawfördus?** ―Jeräel observó tras ellos pero no vio nada.

― **Pero est** **á** **…** ―Erzaëlí observó el hilo que la conectaba con su tío―. **Lo est** **á** **.**

― **Debemos cruzar ahora…** ―declaró Jeräel resuelto.

― **Pero la diosa…**

― **Cruzaremos sin ella…** ―tratando de concentrar su poder mágico, el dios Eluchil invocó la luz de estrellas que pudo, en comparación con el puente que creó cuando viajaba con Crawfördus, esta vez la luz de estrellas apenas pareció materializarse―. **Debemos ir r** **á** **pido…**

― **¡** **Est** **á** **utilizando demasiado poder!** ―le miró asustada―. **Si continua as** **í** **…**

― **Entonces mejor pongamonos en marcha…** ―Jeräel hizo todo lo posible por no mostrar su abatimiento pero cada vez era más obvio―. **Usted primero, debo ir atr** **á** **s para mantener la estructura lo mejor posible** ―el intento de sonrisa que él trató de darle para tranquilizarle solo la preocupó más pero, depositándole un beso en la mejilla lastimada, la diosa se encaminó al improvisado puente.

 _No debían perder tiempo._

Para su sorpresa, el puente comenzó a moverse por sí mismo, y cuando volteó a ver a Jeräel, él no estaba.

 _El Eluchil estaba a una gran distancia de ella concentrando su poder para que ella pudiese llegar al otro lado._

― **¿¡** **Jeräel!?** ―gritó exigiéndole una explicación aún a sabiendas de que él lo hacía para protegerla―. **¡** **JERÄEL!** ―gritó de nuevo justo en el momento que él caía al suelo, y el borde, al otro lado del Río de Estrellas se desvanecía.

Y entonces Erzaëlí no pudo ver lo que ocurría.

 _¿Cómo habría podido ver?_

Ni siquiera Jeräel la vio.

… _La Daga que había sido lanzada a su espalda…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

No importaron sus gritos.

 _Jeräel no los escuchaba._

Erzaëlí sintió que algo se destruía dentro de ella pero antes de caer en la desesperación recordó las palabras de Jeräel para invocar a la diosa del cruce y le llamó, esta apareció de nuevo y le miró con burla.

― **Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.**

― **Le dar** **é** **lo que desee, pero permítame cruzar el puente** ―declaró con tanta firmeza de carácter que la diosa Kyoukáely le miró sorprendida.

― **No necesito nada** ―le respondió intentando no mostrar su sorpresa.

La diosa Erzaëlí la examinó detenidamente y sonrió.

― **Las vestiduras que usa las creé yo** ―Kyoukáely elevó una ceja―. **Si fue un regalo de mi T** **í** **o le aseguro que le dio de las m** **á** **s simples creadas por m** **í** **, permítame cruzar y volver a este lado y le confeccionaré muchas vestiduras más.**

― **¿** **Usted las creo?**

― **As** **í** **es** ―Kyoukáely sonrió con avaricia.

― **¿** **Cuento con su palabra?**

― **Mi palabra es suya, déjeme cruzar y volver.**

― **Pues bien** ―La diosa invocó sus urracas y el puente se creó majestuoso frente a Erzaëlí.

Erzaëlí no perdió tiempo y volvió a cruzar el puente, su inmensidad se le hizo angustiosa y para cuando pudo divisar de nuevo al Eluchil sintió terror al observarlo tendido y a su tío cerca de él.

 _Pero no era momento de desfallecer._

Aceleró su paso y llegó al fin del puente, corrió hasta Jeräel y detalló la herida en su espalda y como su esencia salía de él sin parar.

― **Jeräel…** ―sollozó y se arrodilló ante él sin importarle como su Tío les observaba paralizado a unos pasos, la daga estaba en sus manos―. **No puede dejarme, prometi** **ó** **viajar conmigo, lo prometió…**

― **Promet** **í** **antes que le liberar** **í** **a…** ―contestó él con voz apenas audible extendiendo su mano al rostro lleno de dolor de ella―. **Oh, Erzaëlí… ¿por qué volvió? ¿Cómo puedo protegerle ahora? ¿Cómo?**

― **Dej** **á** **ndome permanecer a su lado** ―replicó ella con una sonrisa, atrapando la mano de él en la suya, apegándola a su rostro―. **De esa manera me librará de padecer un dolor más grande que él de desaparecer…**

― **Erzaëlí…**

― **Ese es mi deseo, permanecer siempre con usted.**

― **No puedes traicionarme así, Erzaëlí…** ―escuchó la voz de su tío a su espalda―. **¡** **NO PUEDES!**

― **El** **ú** **nico traidor es usted,** _ **Crawfördus**_ ―le cortó ella, dejó la mano de Jeräel con cariño sobre su pecho y enfrentó al viejo dios―. **Me traicionó a mí, a mi madre y a usted mismo…**

― **Erzaëlí…** ―Crawfördus cayó de rodillas―. **¡** **T** **ú** **eres m** **í** **a!** **¡** **Yo te crié! ¡Yo te cuidé! ¡YO TE PROTEGÍ!**

― **Usted da** **ñó** **todo lo que amaba, y se dej** **ó** **poseer por el vicio.**

― **¡** **ERZAËLÍ!** ―Crawfördus elevó su mirada llena de odio a ella―. **¡** **ESE HERRERO TE PUSO EN CONTRA MÍA! ¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE SI LO ELIMINO, TÚ… TÚ VOLVERÁS A SER MI ERZAËLÍ… SOLO MÍA!**

― **Nunca lo fui y nunca lo ser** **é** **…** ―al ver el odio creciendo en su tío temió que arremetiese contra ellos dos, así que la Vaire dejó el lado de Jeräel y se arrodilló frente al viejo dios―, **pero alguna vez si fue mi querido Tío** ―la mano de la tejedora acarició su rostro.

― **¡** **Qu** **é** **date conmigo, Erzaëlí!** ―la atrapó el dios en sus brazos y Jeräel observó horrorizado como Crawfördus buscaba la daga en el suelo.

― **¡** **Erzaëlí!** ―gritó el Eluchil cuando la daga atravesó el costado derecho de la Vaire―. **¡** **ERZAËLÍ!**

― **No puedo quedarme usted, T** **í** **o…** ―susurró la Vaire con gentileza, tomando la daga, sacándola de sí misma―. **Yo ya elegí con quien deseo estar hasta que mi esencia se agote…** ―Erzaëlí abrazó a su tío― **Mas es usted el amado hermano de mi madre, y fue mi amado tío por mucho tiempo, por eso, mi deber es liberarle** ―su voz se quebró, y entonces la Vaire clavó la daga en el pecho de su tío.

― **¿** **P-por qu** **é** **…?** ―dijo incrédulo, su esencia, tan plateada como lo había sido la de su hermana, salió sin rumbo fijo y comenzó a volverse oscura y sin forma definida.

― **Porque usted se había convertido en algo diferente a mi t** **í** **o, no lo ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo** ―la Vaire se separó de él―. **Usted fue corrompido y pose** **í** **do el d** **í** **a que acabó con mi madre, ahora puedo verlo** ―Erzaëlí sacó la daga y cortó el hilo que le unía a él―. **Solo lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, lamento no haber podido ayudarle… Ahora solo puedo hacer esto por usted...  
**

Crawfördus dejó que su vista vagase por el rostro lleno de tristeza de su sobrina y entendió la verdad de sus palabras.

 _Él se había perdido desde que cometió ese pecado._

― _ **Gracias por liberarme... mi pequeña Erzaëli**_ **…** ―fue lo último que surgió de los labios de su tío.

La joya oscura de la daga de Dagnir se volvió plateada y junto con la daga, desapareció apenas dejó la mano de la Vaire.

 _Todo había acabado._

Con dificultad, la tejedora volvió con el Eluchil, lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y en silencio ambos caminaron hacia el Puente de Urracas, al ver al Eluchil, Kyoukáely volvió a negarles el paso pero Erzaëlí le ofreció el dorado adorno de su cabello ―el hermoso adorno que Jeräel le regalase a ella―, y la diosa accedió.

 _Erzaëlí ya solo pensaba en salvarlo._

Para cuando terminaron de cruzar el puente, sus esencias se habían drenado casi que por completo.

Erzaëlí se sentó con Jeräel en su regazo cerca del borde del Río de Estrellas y ambos se maravillaron con la vista.

― **Fuiste muy valiente…** ―susurró él, las manos de ella acariciaron sus cabellos azules, así como los dedos de él hacia un rato acariciaban uno de sus mechones escarlatas.

― **Lo aprendí de usted, mi Señor** ―sonrió ella―. **Yo no era la** **ú** **nica que necesitaba ser liberada… Mi tío estaba prisionero, sin darse cuenta…**

― **Cuando llegue la diosa Ulteäry, entréguele esto…** ―manifestó una esfera dorada―. **Debo completar su pedido** ―Erzaëlí solo asintió―. **Este lugar me recuerda aquel día luego del festival… en el mundo humano.**

― **¿** **A usted tambi** **é** **n?** ―sonrió y descendió a besar la frente del Eluchil―. **Es bueno partir con buenos recuerdos…** ―Jeräel asintió.

― **Entonces recuerde que le amo…**

― **Solo si usted recuerda que yo también.**

― **Es lo único que me hace sonreír en este momento… eso, y lo hermosa que es su esencia…** ―los brillos rojos robaron su atención un momento **―. Es el color más hermoso…**

― **Sab** **í** **a que dir** **í** **a eso…** ―rió ella queriendo poder expresar lo que de verdad sentía con las lágrimas que le eran permitidas a los humanos pero a ellos no, pero en su lugar arrancó una de sus hebras escarlatas y la enredó en el dedo meñique de él y en el dedo meñique de ella―. **Si unió nuestras heridas, nos unirá también a nosotros** ―explicó con una sonrisa sincera al ver que él no entendía lo que hacía― **De esta manera estaremos siempre unidos. No dejaré que se libre de la promesa que me hizo, Jeräel…**

― **Usted y su maravilloso ingenio, Erzaëli…**

Jeräel rió, acarició su mejilla con amor infinito y desapareció en una estela de brillos azules.

― **No llegu** **é** **a tiempo…** ―la voz a su lado ni siquiera perturbó a Erzaëlí.

― **Los humanos valoran el poco tiempo que tienen** ―respondió la Vaire―. **Ahora agradezco m** **á** **s que nunca haber aprendido a hacer eso…**

― **Jeräel ganó un deseo de los Antiguos, quiere usted…**

― **Mi deseo ya est** **á** **cumplido…** ―Erzaëlí sonrió y desapareció en una estela de brillos rojos que se unió a la de Jeräel.

La Diosa Ulteäry tomó el orbe dorado.

… _No dejó el lugar hasta que ambas esencias desaparecieron…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

 **.**

 _Aunque una nueva existencia no sea igual a la anterior que fue._

 _Su esencia siempre se mantiene._

 _En especial si se trata de la primordial,_

 _la esencia del Amor._

 _._

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

El festival estaba acabando y ella quedó separada de los demás.

La mujer suspiró y miró al cielo, los fuegos artificiales habían iniciado y si sus amigos no actuaban contrarios a su usual manera de ser, en ese momento probablemente estarían en la parte más bulliciosa del festival observando como los colores inundaban los cielos.

Soltó otro suspiro.

 _No entendía por qué los fuegos artificiales y el cielo estrellado siempre la ponían melancólica._

Los estallidos inundaron el lugar y ella decidió que era mejor volver a casa, sin embargo, en ese momento, una pequeña luz azul llamó su atención; curiosa, pensando que era una especie de luciérnaga la siguió. Su kimono le dificultó pasar entre algunos de los árboles y subir la pequeña loma a la que, de manera zigzagueante, la peculiar luciérnaga le guiaba. Cuando llegó a la cima se maravilló en la vista del cielo nocturno siendo decorado con las luces de colores y saltó del susto cuando una voz se unió a su deleite.

― **Lo siento, no sab** **í** **a que hab** **í** **a alguien aqu** **í** **…** ―la mujer parpadeó para recomponerse y negó.

― **No, yo… acabo de llegar, seguía a una curiosa luciérnaga color…**

― **Escarlata.**

― **Azul.**

Hablaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron incrédulos.

― **¿** **Azul? ¿Lo dice en serio?** ―dijo él con una sonrisa.

― **Escarlata me suena menos cre** **í** **ble…** ―rió ella.

― **Pero le aseguro que lo era** ―continuó el hombre de yukata verde―. **Al parecer no son comunes aqu** **í** **.**

― **No, no lo son** ―le aseguró ella―. **¿** **No es usted de por aqu** **í** **?**

― **No, llegu** **é** **hoy. Estoy en…** ―se cruzó de brazos y miró al cielo, era difícil concentrarse en hablar cuando tenía a una mujer tan hermosa al frente―, **un viaje de trabajo.**

― **Entiendo…** ―ella aprovechó que el apuesto hombre miraba al cielo para permitirse la indiscreción de mirar el tatuaje en su rostro, él pareció notarlo porque volteó a verla y sonrió cuando ella se sonrojó al ser descubierta y bajó la mirada al suelo.

El silencio se volvió incómodo y él sintió la necesidad de evitar que ese silencio mutase en la despedida de ella y en el fin de su encuentro.

 _Algo dentro de él le dio la respuesta._

― **No se preocupe por mirar la extraña marca en el rostro de este humilde siervo, mi Señora** ―le dijo en tono jocoso y ella no pudo evitar reír por eso, lo que lo hizo tranquilizarse a él―. **Suele ocurrir a menudo.**

― **Eso no quita que haya sido indiscreta, mi** _ **Señor**_ ―el hombre rió al escucharle seguirle la broma con las palabras formales.

― **Me hice el tatuaje para cubrir una marca de nacimiento, esa marca atra** **í** **a m** **á** **s atenci** **ó** **n que esto** ―se señaló el rojo tatuaje.

― **Yo tambi** **é** **n tengo una** ―respondió ella―. **También la cubrí. Aunque no de manera tan llamativa como usted.**

― **¿** **Tan llamativa?** ―le miró de manera juguetona y ella sintió sus mejillas arder―. **Esto es una vieja runa.**

― **Bueno, soy una persona simple, yo me tatu** **é** **una sencilla hada azul.**

― **La simpleza es relativa** ―respondió él―. **Y desde aqu** **í** **usted no me parece una persona simple. De hecho, en solo esta pequeña conversación, usted me parece bastante ingeniosa.**

― **¿Ingeniosa? Mi madre dice lo mismo** ―dijo divertida―. **Aunque tal vez sea porque no dejo de inventar cosas y guardarlas en el sótano** ―él rió― **¿Se quedará a ver los fuegos artificiales?**

― **Bueno, la luciérnaga que seguía se transformó en una hermosa mujer** **con una impresionante e inusual cabellera escarlata** ―la respuesta de él hizo a la mujer sentir su cara arder, nunca nadie había dicho algo así de su cabello rojo―. **Eso es una se** **ñ** **al para que me quede a observar. ¿Se quedará usted, mi Señora…?**

Dejó la pregunta al aire y ella soltó un suspiro.

― **¿El señor no esperará que le dé mi nombre sin saber primero el suyo?**

― **Ciertamente** ―aunque estaba a un par de metros de ella extendió su mano―. **Mi nombre es Jellal, Jellal Fernandes. Es un placer conocerla y sepa que estoy a su servicio.**

― **El placer es mío, Jellal Fernandes** ―la mujer se acercó y tomó su mano con firmeza, ambos se asombraron del cosquilleo que sintieron al hacerlo―. **M-mi nom-nombre es…** ―tartamudeó por la oleada de sensaciones, fue como si la nostalgia que siempre sentía al ver los fuegos artificiales y el cielo estrellado se hubiese multiplicado y cuando sintió que se ahogaba en esa melancolía extraña, una felicidad inaudita la invadió hasta hacerla sentir ganas de llorar―. **Erza Scarlet…** ―apenas pudo decir y sin poder evitarlo cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

― **¿** **¡Está usted bien!?** ―Jellal se hincó junto a ella y le miró preocupado, no se había dado cuenta que él también lloraba.

― **Lo estoy…** ―susurró ella, luego de un momento rompió a reír y se limpió las lágrimas mientras se sentaba en el césped―. **Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó…**

― **Sab** **í** **a que usted no era nada simple…** ―sonrió él y se sentó de espaldas a ella, en ese momento fue consciente de sus propias lágrimas, se las limpió y se cruzó de brazos―. **Tal vez bebimos mucho de esa bebida sagrada del templo** ―propuso él y ambos rompieron a reír.

― **La verdad el** _ **amesake**_ **estaba algo fuerte este año** ―continuó ella la broma―. **Los dioses quer** **í** **an celebrar hoy a lo grande.**

― **¿** **Y qu** **é** **celebraban hoy los dioses?**

― **¿No c** **onoce usted la leyenda de Tanabata?**

― **Me har** **í** **a un favor muy grande si usted me la informa, hoy solo fui arrastrado aqu** **í, obligado a usar esta vestimenta** **y luego perd** **í** **de vista a mis amigos.**

Erza se divirtió con la similitud de sus situaciones y comenzó a contarla.

Cuando luces rojas irrumpieron el cielo con fuerza, Jellal la interrumpió sin quererlo.

― **Es el color m** **á** **s hermoso que existe…** ―suspiró él, observando atento el hermoso cielo estrellado impregnado de brillos rojos.

― **Sab** **í** **a que dir** **í** **a eso…** ―suspiró ella, con la mirada en el mismo cielo.

 _Ambos rieron y no se preguntaron porque ella había dicho tal cosa._

Se sintió natural.

… _Tal vez porque muchas veces antes, en otra vida, ella le había dicho eso mismo…_

 **҉**

 **] J & E [**

 **҉**

Bostezó, y sus ojos se cerraron.

 _Aún así continuó preguntando._

― **¿** **Y la Diosa del Tiempo no hizo nada?** ―su voz sonó triste.

― **Ella exigi** **ó** **de vuelta el adorno de cabello de la Vaire que pidi** **ó** **la diosa Urraca a cambio de cruzar el puente, gracias al adorno tuvo visiones de los recuerdos de ellos. Luego de castigar a la diosa del Puente quitándole sus poderes, decretó que el puente de urracas apareciese cada día en que el calendario humano llegase a esa fecha.**

― **¿** **Por qu** **é** **el calendario humano?**

― **Porque la Vaire y el Eluchil amaban el mundo humano y la diosa del Tiempo lo vio en sus visiones. Por eso consagró esa fecha humana a ellos cuando tomó posesión de los antiguos dominios del dios del Cielo, el mundo humano incluído.**

― **¿** **Y la Daga de Dagnir?** ―bostezó de nuevo y se acomodó contra su pecho.

― **La Daga desapareci** **ó, se cree que el dios del Caos se la llevó para continuar corrompiendo esencias** **, eso es una parte muy injusta de la historia; pero, por otro lado, el deseo que la diosa del Tiempo le debía al Eluchil fue concedido a su favor.**

― **¿** **C** **ó** **mo?** ―preguntó con entusiasmo.

― **Se les permiti** **ó** **reencarnar en cuerpos humanos, pero como las vidas humanas son cortas comparadas a las inmortales que injustamente perdieron, el consejo de Dioses Antiguos les permitió continuar reencarnando cuantas veces deseasen sus esencias y encontrarse en cada una de esas vidas.**

― **¿** **Y fueron felices en cada vida?**

― **Bueno… eso…**

― **Lo fueron** ―una nueva voz se unió a la conversación y se acostó junto a ellos besando la cabellera de su hija―. **Lo fueron, a veces batallaron con m** **á** **s problemas, como todas las personas, pero siempre terminaron encontrando gran felicidad.**

― **¿** **De verdad, pap** **á** **?** ―la niña de cabello escarlata como su madre miró al hombre de cabello azul que sonreía a la mujer que abrazaba a la niña.

― **Lo es…** ―la niña sonrió extasiada y luego un bostezo inmenso salió de sus labios haciendo reír a ambos adultos.

― **Es hora de dormir, mi peque** **ñ** **a…** ―la mujer besó su frente, la pequeña rió por las cosquillas que el cabello de su madre le causó al caer como una cortina sobre ella y luego se abrazó a su padre quien la cobijó bien y besó su mejilla.

― **¿** **Hoy puedo dormir con ustedes?** **¿Puedo?** _ **¿Puedo?**_ ―suplicó con un puchero y brillantes ojos color miel ―casi dorados, pensaba Erza a veces― como los de su padre.

― **Puedes** ―permitió su madre incapaz de resistirse a esa suplica y su hija se levantó y les agradeció con un enorme y sonoro beso en las mejillas.

― **Sue** **ñ** **a con cosas lindas…** ―la niña apenas asintió porque se durmió casi que enseguida al ser cobijada de nuevo, como sucedía siempre que su padre le contaba historias para dormir, además de estar cansada por haber estado jugando toda la tarde y noche en las cercanías del templo.

― **¿** **Le gust** **ó** **esa historia?** ―la mujer acarició la mejilla tatuada del hombre y este sonrió.

― **No la cuento tan bien como t** **ú** **, pero creo que s** **í** **le gustó** ―ella rió y le dio un beso rápido.

― **Siempre fue mi historia favorita** ―dijo ella con una sonrisa―. **Jellal…** **¿de verdad crees que siempre fueron felices o solo lo dijiste para seguirme la corriente?** ―elevó una ceja y él rió.

― **Lo creo, Erza…** ―con cuidado de no despertar a su hija, Jellal extendió su mano hasta enredarse en el cabello escarlata de la mujer que encontró muchos años atrás durante un festival de Tanabata―. **Estoy seguro…** ―la atrajo hasta sí y la besó con tanto cariño que Erza suspiró encantada.

― **Yo tambi** **é** **n…** ―murmuró contra sus labios sonrientes y con amor infinito abrazaron a la niña durmiente en medio de ellos.

El festival de Tanabata de ese año aún no había terminado, y por eso, mientras ellos dormían, los cielos se iluminaban de múltiples colores.

… _Ya vendrían muchos festivales nuevos que disfrutar todos juntos…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Aunque ya terminó, agradezco de corazón el tomarse un momentito para comentar sobre la historia.**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer II** **:** Basada levemente en la "Leyenda Del Tanabata"

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Amesake:** Es una bebida tradicional japonesa dulce, y ligeramente alcohólica hecha de arroz. Es común su venta en los festivales de templos.

 **Cabello:** Para los japonés, el cabello es una de las cosas más importantes, al menos en la época de las creencias, por ejemplo, se decía que regalar un trozo de cabello para un samurái era una acción increíblemente intima, ya que con el entregaba algo de su estatus y de su propia persona, además también se podía usar para rituales de magia, para acceder a la esencia de esa persona. En muchas otras culturas el cabello se considera mágico y puede ser utilizado para magia, hechizos y alta brujería.

 **Dagnir:** (Élfico) La daga se llamaría Daga de la ruina y/o asesinato.

 **Vaire:** (Élfico) Tejedora.

 **Eluchil:** (Élfico) Herrero.

 **Erzaëlí:** Erza.

 **Jeräel :** Jellal.

 **Ulteäry:** Ultear.

 **Kyoukáely:** Kyouka.

 **Crawfördus:** Crawford.

 **Hildary** : Hilda.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Vaya… no puedo creer como terminó creciendo esta historia… a veces no sé qué me pasa por la mente que ocurren estas cosas. xD Ténganme paciencia, algún día aprenderé a tener auto control. Cualquier duda. No duden en preguntar.

Espero que la hayan disfrutado. QwQ/ Gracias mil por leer.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

Vosotras adorables reviewistas con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Tsubomi Scarlet**

 **.**

Y a todos los que leyeron esta historia en algún momento:

 **LightKey27**

 **Noalovegood**

 **BlueMoonDaughter**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Banana Sama**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **IBLWE**

 **FletchS**

 **U-U**

 **Guest**

 **Anuko50Jerza**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain92**

 **LEGNA**

 **KissaYunna**

 **Guest 2**

* * *

 **.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por comentar**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
